Tales of K26 Project
by Wellington M
Summary: - Quelle est ta mission, Kath? ; - Je dois éliminer la progéniture de Satan.
1. Prologue: Par une nuit d'orage

**Warning**:

_Les personnages de Blue Exorcist ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, cependant, Kath est de ma fabrication, ainsi que le chauffeur dont tout le monde s'en fou (et vous avez raison ;]) Ils sont la propriété de Kazue Kato que je respecte énormément pour son formidable travail!_

_Cette histoire commence après l'arc du Fujô-ô une fois qu'ils seront rentrés à l'académie. Je n'ai pas lu les scans, je ne connais pas la suite, et je ne veux pas la connaître, je reprends l'histoire ici et ferais peut-être évoluer les personnages en fonction de la suite, mais rien n'est sûre. So, sur ceux, pitié, ne me taper pas dessus avec des réflexions du style: "tu suis pas l'histoire, c'est n'importe quoi" etc. ceci est une FANFICTION. Voilà! pour ceux qui reste, bonne lecture de ce petit prologue tout à fait... court. Mais c'est un prologue x] N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, à me lancer des tomates etc._

_Merci à Bymeha pour ses corrections :D_

* * *

La pluie s'effondrait sans relâche sur le pare-brise. Des trombes et des trombes d'eau ruisselaient inlassablement sur la surface vitrée de la voiture qui roulait silencieusement. L'ambiance relativement fraîche, pour ne pas dire glaciale, qui régnait dans l'habitacle n'était perturbée que par le léger va-et-vient des essuie-glaces. Dans cette voiture de luxe noire, deux personnes étaient assises. Le conducteur, un homme mystérieux portant la marque des exorcistes, arborait un sourire mauvais. L'entité assise « à la place du mort » avait un visage fermé, vide de toute émotion. Ses deux yeux bleus, tels deux lapis lazuli semblaient perdus dans une sorte de vide intersidéral impénétrable. Seule la main du conducteur qui vint à se poser, puis se balader sur sa cuisse fit tressaillir sa lèvre supérieure. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de sa gorge, menaçant.

- Dis-moi, Samaëlle...

La jeune fille fit de nouveau apparaître ses crocs quand la voix de l'homme parvint à ses oreilles légèrement pointues. Ce mec l'écœurait. Un autre grondement lui fit cependant comprendre que, s'il ne désirait pas terminer manchot, cet esclave du Vatican avait tout intérêt à se tenir tranquille et à apprendre le sens du mot courtoisie. Son attitude suffit à lui faire ôter cette main irrespectueuse.

- Dorénavant, il est préférable que vous utilisiez Katherin, vulgaire dé...

La brunette retint une sorte de jappement. Le ras de cou qu'elle portait sembla durant une seconde parcouru d'étincelles à l'éclat sinistre. L'entité humanoïde reprit une expression arctique. Cette vie de chien-chien de ces lépreux de religieux ne lui convenait plus... Du moins, ne lui convenait pas. A quoi bon vivre en cage ? L'homme s'était recentré sur la route et sifflotait avec une joie toute aussi évidente que malsaine. Il s'arrêta soudain, tournant son regard vers sa passagère :

- Dis-moi, Kath, quelle est ta mission ?

Sa voix sonnait avec autant de malveillance qu'un des rois démons. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers l'extérieur de la voiture, poussant un léger soupir... Cette raclure prenait vraiment plaisir à entendre cette phrase, encore et encore...

- Je dois... éliminer la progéniture de Satan.

Un meurtre... tel était le prix de sa liberté. Toutefois, il paraissait que le rejeton de Satan s'était grandement éveillé. Il aurait même terrassé le Fujô-ô. Elle risquerait sa peau. Mais sa vie actuelle ne valait pas grand-chose. Autant tenter un saut de l'ange avant de disparaître, ou pas. Le Vatican allait éradiquer « le mal par le mal ».

Le rire mauvais de l'homme résonnait dans l'habitacle du véhicule. Pour se calmer, il dut se mordre le pouce jusqu'au sang. L'odeur de l'hémoglobine fit frissonner la passagère. Ce spectacle n'échappa aucunement au chauffeur dont le rire redoubla de plus belle, un poil plus nerveux, cependant.


	2. Chapitre 1: Premier Matin

_Les personnages de Blue Exorcist ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, cependant, Kath est de ma fabrication, ainsi que le chauffeur dont tout le monde s'en fou (et vous avez raison ;] )Ils sont la propriété de Kazue Kato que je respecte énormément pour son formidable travail!_

_Voici donc le premier vrai chapitre de cette histoire! je remercie d'avance ceux qui prendront le temps de lire... ce truc :D n'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires, ceux qui n'aiment pas également si tant est que ça reste constructif ;) c'est ma première fanfic, autrement dit, c'est la première fois que je m'approprie des persos qui ne sont pas à moi, et c'est dur!_

_Merci à Bymeha pour ses corrections et son aide :D_

* * *

- J'hallucine ! Il le fait vraiment exprès ou quoi ?!

- Du calme Ryûji, il a eu une période très éprouvante !

- C'est pas une raison pour DORMIR EN COURS !

- Allez... Calme toi !

Konekomaru et Renzô tentaient tant bien que mal d'apaiser la colère de leur ami. Un chat restait un chat. Et Suguro n'appréciait guère l'attitude qu'adoptait Rin en classe. Le fait qu'il ait sauvé tout le monde à Kyôto n'excusait pas tout. Leur précédent cours était terminé, et ils attendaient tous, ou presque, puisque l'autre neuneu roupillait sec, leur professeur de sigillographie : Shura.

Ryûji voulait profiter du retard de son professeur pour étriper Okumura dans son sommeil, mais la voilà qui arrivait, justement. Elle n'avait que vingt bonnes minutes de retard et, dans son élan de bonne humeur, l'enfant du temple maudit allait l'engueuler elle aussi, alors qu'une personne entra également dans la classe à la suite de Shura.

- Suguro, assis-toi. Je vous présente...

Elle se stoppa en fixant un moment Rin, qui bavait de façon tout à fait charmante sur son bureau... Une veine pulsa sur son front mais elle réussit à passer outre.

- Je vous présente Katherin Clampton qui nous vient d'Angleterre pour des raisons d'effectif.

Le visage tout aussi fermé que dans cette voiture, la jeune fille fixait Rin, qui dormait toujours aussi bien, soit dit en passant. Shura lança un regard de biais à Katherin, méfiante, tandis que l'assemblée détaillait la nouvelle venue. De long cheveux épais et ondulés lui tombaient sous les épaules. Sa frange, effilée et trop longue lui masquait presque totalement la vue, masquant presque en totalité ses deux yeux d'un bleu profond d'occidentale. Aussi, venant d'arriver, elle n'avait toujours pas l'uniforme de l'établissement. Le temps que ce cher directeur règle le problème, la nouvelle élève avait passé un jean gris tout à fait simple, un pull bleu canard lui tombant sur l'épaule gauche, une écharpe masquait son cou et elle portait également des bottes montante à la mademoiselle Kirigakure.

La dite Katherin se tourna vers son professeur lorsque celle-ci se racla la gorge. La jeune fille se retint de soupirer de lassitude.

- Enchantée.

Ce fut tout ce dont la professeur put tirer durant la fin de son cours. L'envoyée du Vatican s'installa un peu plus au fond de la classe sous le regard curieux de certains, méfiant des autres. Rin quand à lui commença à marmonner des noms de plats résonnant dans l'ambiance électrique de la classe. Shura dut trouver cela semblable à un exutoire et elle réalisa un « perfect chalk one-shot » : la craie qu'elle lança percuta le nez du demi-démon qui se réveilla en hurlant des plaintes tout en se frottant le nez rougi par l'impact. Suguro le pinça d'une pique bien placée puis « Big Boobs teacher » demanda le silence, ennuyée des querelles incessantes de ces deux énergumènes, parce que, bien entendu, Rin commençait à répliquer.

La joue appuyée sur sa main droite, à demi affalée sur sa table, Katherin était en train de se demander où elle avait bien pu tomber... et surtout... Cet abruti congénital pouvait-il réellement être cette bombe à retardement que tout le monde ou presque décrivait comme effroyablement dangereux au QG ?

La fin du cours était arrivée plus vite que prévu et chacun rangeait ses affaires. Kath, elle, s'empressa de sortir tandis que Shura semblait pensive, voir même inquiète. Rin finissait de ranger ses affaires et allait rejoindre les autres à l'extérieur quand la jeune femme à la tenue exubérante le stoppa :

- Rin ?

- Hum ?

- Fais gaffe à tes fesses.

Le fils de Satan était partagé entre la surprise et le rire ; Depuis quand cette nana pouvait prendre un air si inquiet à son propos ? Il retint tant bien que mal un rire et sa prof, entre la frustration et l'offense le sortit de la salle « à grand coup de pied dans le derrière ».

- Tch. Sale gosse ingrat !

Mais le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans le bureau de Méphisto lui rongeait l'esprit. Si elle n'avait pas confiance en ce type, en ce qui concernait Katherin, du moins Samaëlle ou encore le projet K26, c'était bien pire.

_Flash Back._

- Mademoiselle Kirigakure ? Monsieur Phélès vous réclame dans son bureau.

- Très bien, j'y vais.

Qu'est ce que ce fichu directeur était encore en train de mijoter ? Leur dernière entrevue avait été pour le moins... hostile. La jeune femme observa une des horloges qu'elle aperçut au fil des couloirs. Elle était déjà en retard pour son cours avec les aspirants... Quel dommage !

Elle voyait déjà Suguro râler, pour le peu que Rin l'ai déjà asticoté un peu... Mais pas le temps de se délecter de la vision future de son petit groupe de classe en bordel, la voilà qui venait d'arriver devant le bureau de Méphisto. Elle toqua trois fois puis entra en saluant brièvement le démon. Quand elle releva les yeux, la surprise l'empêcha de respirer durant deux secondes.

- Ah, Shura ! Je te présente une nouvelle... hum... élève.

Avait prétendu le directeur.

- Méphisto, qu'est ce que tu mijotes encore ?!

La jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante posa ses yeux sur Samaëlle, la dite nouvelle élève. Cette « fille » était issue d'un « croisement » entre humain et démon. Elle avait été « muselée » à son plus jeune âge et avait été enfermée pour étude dans les geôle du Vatican. Quand le QG sortait son Joujou de sa prison, en général, ce n'était pas pour réciter la messe...

- Samaëlle est un nom qui ne conviendrait pas ici et encore moins K26. Alors, je te demande de bien vouloir l'appeler Katherin Clampton, elle viendra de la branche de l'Angleterre, mais, pour des soucis d'effectif, elle aurait été transférée ici.

La créature avait l'apparence d'une adolescente normale, hormis ses oreilles et ses crocs. Preuve qu'elle avait du sang de démon en elle... Seulement avec une tignasse pareille, il était difficile d'apercevoir ses oreilles et vu la tronche qu'elle tirait en permanence, c'était pas un sourire qui allait dévoiler ses crocs. Aussi, ce sujet d'étude avait visiblement prit soin de masquer sa queue. Elle portait un de ces colliers électrique que le gouvernement mettait en place sur leurs esclaves afin de mieux se faire obéir. La kunoichi se demandait si la puissance de celui-ci était plus élevée que pour un être humain... Méphisto venait de reprendre la parole, c'est ce qui sortit Shura de ses pensées :

- Kath, je vais te trouver un guide pour aller déposer tes affaires. Puis Shura te rejoindra à la fontaine dans la cour afin de t'emmener dans ta salle de classe.

Pour toute réponse, le directeur n'eut qu'un hochement de tête. Ce dernier appuya sur une commande de son bureau et un exorciste professeur qui n'était pas occupé toqua avant d'entrer. C'est ainsi que le projet K26 prit congé. Une fois que Shura fut sûre qu'ils étaient suffisamment loin, elle plaqua ses mains sur le bureau.

- C'est encore un de tes coups foireux ? Tu comptes aller jusqu'où comme ça ?

- Cette fois, c'est pas moi !

Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait l'air sincère. Autant que puisse paraître innocent Méphisto Phélès en tout cas. Mais... cet air contrarié sur son visage montrait bel et bien que ça ne faisait pas parti de son jeu. Et ça l'emmerdait.

_Fin du Flash Back._

Rin était installé dehors avec les autres aspirants. Pourtant, il n'était pas très bavard. Il n'en était pas sûr... mais... Cette fille, elle semblait... Comme lui ? Elle portait l'odeur des démons, en moins puissant qu'un véritable démon tout de même... Les autres échangeaient leurs avis sur cette Katherin.

- C'est une envoyée du ciel !

- Renzô, pour toi, n'importe quelle nana pourrait débarquer dans la même pièce que toi qu'elle serait envoyée par les anges !

- Bien envoyé Koneko !

La petite troupe s'était mise à rire de bon cœur et chacun attaqua son repas avec appétit. Kath, elle, passa non loin.

- Hey, Shima, voilà ton ange !

- P'tain mais ce que tu peux être con Ryûji !

- Va lui proposer de se joindre à nous !

Shiemi et ses merveilleuses idées ! Izumo poussa un long soupir avant de répondre, lassée :

- Elle n'a pas l'air franchement sociale, laisse tomber.

- Autant tenter le coup !

L'adolescent aux cheveux roses se leva et se dirigea vers Kath qui leur tournait le dos, appuyée sur un tronc d'arbre. Ses yeux étaient visiblement portés vers le ciel. Ses pas furent hésitant quelques secondes. Il repassa en revue toutes ses supers techniques de séduction puis reprit de la vigueur. Katherin lui lança un regard lorsqu'il fut arrivé à quelques mètres de lui, inexpressive. L'adolescent sentit ses jambes se liquéfier sous lui. Elle avait le don pour créer une atmosphère pesante, cette nana...

- Dis... Tu voudrais pas, venir manger avec nous ?

La dite Katherin le détaillait des pieds à la tête, toujours sans rien exprimer. Il lui semblait que ce mec s'appelait Renzô Shima... Il était aussi mou qu'une... limace... en moins baveux, sans doute.

- Non merci. J'ai pas faim.

Un grondement s'éleva dans les airs. Il provenait de... enfin... Du ventre de la demoiselle. Renzô sourit puis se mit à rire tandis que la demoiselle l'observait, surprise.

- T'as pas de déjeuner ? Allez, viens, on a bien assez pour t'en filer un peu ! Dit-il, récupérant une certaines assurance et passant ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille qui se dégagea sur le champ, de façon on ne peut plus sèche, avant de répliquer, à demi paniquée :

- Me touche pas ! LIMACE !

Le visage de l'adolescent se décomposa en quelques secondes, vira du rouge au blanc en passant par le vert, les yeux lui sortaient de la tête et il semblait sur le point de vomir alors qu'il hurlait quelque chose en s'éloignant en courant. Un peu plus loin, la petite troupe s'esclaffait en accueillant leur ami aux cheveux colorés. Katherin était restée plantée là, sans comprendre la réaction ultra exagérée de ce déchet... La jeune femme se retint de pouffer puis prit congé, se dirigeant vers les bâtiments. Plus loin, nos chers aspirants finissaient leur repas sur le ton de la moquerie alors que ce pauvre petit Renzô continuait de gémir et de répéter sans cesse :

- Limace... Elle m'a traité de... de... de limace !

- Renzô... t'es lourd là... C'est pas comme si c'était à prévoir, mais presque.

Izumo poussa un long soupir, ce guignol était insupportable avec sa pseudo phobie. Comment pouvait-il prétendre au titre d'exorciste, qualifié dans la traque de démon abominable, alors qu'un papillon était capable de le faire pleurer...

Plus loin, Katherin s'était arrêtée à l'ombre d'un bâtiment, isolée de tout autre élève. Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, elle s'en saisit et décrocha, grimaçant à l'entente de cette voix insupportable :

- Es-tu bien arrivée, K26 ?

- Oui.

Un léger blanc s'en suivit. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle fasse la conversation ce con ? Il lui donna quelques consignes puis lui posa d'autres questions auxquelles elle ne répondit que par oui ou non. Une fois le dialogue terminé, la jeune fille raccrocha. Presque instantanément, elle reçut un texto de cette même personne :

« Mêle toi à eux, gagne leur confiance, et agis. »

Nouvelle grimace. La cloche retentissait. Un ordre était un ordre après tout... La jeune fille se décida à retourner en classe, il était l'heure.


	3. Chapitre 2: Par une nuit de pleine Lune

**Warning**: _Les personnages de Blue Exorcist ne m'appartiennent pas, hélas, cependant, Kath est de ma fabrication. Ils sont la propriété de Kazue Kato que je respecte énormément pour son formidable travail!_

_Je tiens également à remercier Neko-chan L pour son soutien! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant!_

_Merci également à Bymeha pour ses corrections et conseils! (et les grosses marrades aussi xD)_

_PS: Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les envoyer par MP ou sur une Review, peu importe. Aussi, il m'est possible de faire des bonus en fin de chapitre. Si vous avez des envies particulières (des petites histoires/anecdotes drôles à inventer/écrire; des dialogues entre persos; des foires aux questions etc.) n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ;) je me connecte tous les jours! _

_à bientôt! et bonne lecture :3_

* * *

- Hors de question.

- Katherin, c'est l'uniforme de notre académie, c'est pas comme si tu avais tellement le choix.

- Cette jupe est _rose_. Et comment tu veux que je cache ma queue avec cet accoutrement, stupide directeur.

- Vois quand même à ne pas trop faire la maline. N'oublies pas qui je suis, sale gamine.

- T'es un de ces connards qui m'a offert cette existence de chien et tu veux mon respect ?

Ignorant les remarques du directeur, la jeune fille attrapa la tenue qu'il lui avait donnée avant de sortir du bureau en claquant la porte. Les murs de la pièce tremblèrent durant une seconde et un cadre accroché tomba au sol. Le directeur de l'académie, Mr Phélès, se rassit en s'enfonçant dans son siège, mauvais. Cet imprévu de taille qu'elle représentait un danger pour ses manigances, c'était mauvais. Le Vatican cherchait vraisemblablement à lui bouffer sa place de directeur de la branche Japonaise…

Hors de question qu'elle porte ça, non, elle ne pouvait pas. Un accident serait vite arrivé et tout le monde la découvrirait. Et si Okumura était un minimum malin, il devait déjà savoir qu'au moins, elle n'était pas humaine. En plus, c'était le petit protégé de Kirigakure… Si elle ne lui avait pas déjà tout raconté, c'était beau. Kath rejeta ses cheveux vaguement natté dans son dos en poussant un soupir. Cette mission la faisait chier. C'était indéniable. Mais… Elle pouvait lui apporter ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré…

Ses pas la portèrent jusque sa salle de classe. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, les élèves présents en avance, c'est-à-dire Suguro, Shima, Konekotruc, Shiemi et Izumo étaient déjà en train de discuter/se chicaner (rayez la mention inutile). Lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers elle, le silence tomba dans la salle, pesant. L'envoyée du Vatican poussa un long soupir. Comment s'intégrer dans un groupe quand on a le don pour péter l'ambiance ? La jeune fille brune alla s'installer un peu moins loin des autres que la veille. Les autres avaient repris leur discussion, sur un ton bien moins animé cependant. Katherin posa sa joue dans la paume de sa main, dépitée. Elle n'y arriverait jamais, surtout que son visage n'était qu'un masque de marbre. Elle ne savait même pas comment exprimer quelque chose.

La blonde aux gros nibards du groupe se tourna vers elle, rayonnante. Ça l'énervait. Pour une raison inconnue, elle ne supportait pas ce genre de personne pour qui tout allait bien. Elle avait dû avoir une vie facile… Et la voilà qui s'approchait d'elle. Bon sang, n'importe qui, mais pas elle, pitié…

- Comment vas-tu ?

- … Bien, je crois.

Elle l'avait fait… Elle lui avait adressé trois mots, sans les lui cracher à la figure et, bien qu'elle paraissait toujours aussi inexpressive, Kath avait ravi les attentes de Shiemi qui semblait aux anges. Les autres se tournèrent vers les deux jeunes filles, des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. C'était… la chose la plus improbable qui ne s'était jamais produit depuis que… bah depuis que Rin ai sauvé tout le monde, ouais, ça fait pas si longtemps du coup… Les miracles existent donc bel et bien ?!

C'est ce moment que choisit le professeur de pharmacologie, Okumura Yukio, et aussi le frère de stupide Okumura qui le suivait justement, encore à demi endormi. Shiemi, quant à elle, s'était largement incrustée à côté de Kath. Bordel, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se soit assise là ? Rin beugla un coup parce qu'il se retrouvait tout seul et, de ce fait, il tapa l'incruste à côté d'Izumo qui semblait… pire qu'ennuyée.

Yukio, lui, fixait notre protagoniste d'un sale œil, elle le sentait bien d'ailleurs. Big Boobs lui aurait-elle tout rapporté ? Shit. Il serait un obstacle. Surtout qu'il paraissait qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Bon, de la gnognote face au potentiel de son frère, mais on n'a pas tous du sang bleu dans les veines ! Kath ne détourna pas le regard. Ce fut Yukio qui perdit ce duel oculaire. Bien fait. Shiemi tenta à nouveau un brin de causette durant le cours, Kath tenta d'être aussi aimable que possible, mais ses propres mots lui semblaient tellement faux… et cette cruche semblait tellement tout gober… c'était énervant. Ce trop-plein de gentillesse l'oppressait. Elle se sentait trop à l'étroit, c'était gênant, énervant, écœurant. Comment un humain pouvait songer à s'taper la discut' avec quelqu'un comme elle ? Bon, elle n'était pas au courant, ça devait aider. Mais pourtant, ils étaient tous au courant que Rin était le fils de Satan, alors pourquoi arrivaient-ils encore à rire de si bon cœur avec lui ? _Ce n'était pas naturel_. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si particulier ? Ils faisaient ça par trouille de se faire carboniser ? Ils n'avaient pas l'air. Ce n'était pas de la peur. Peut-être pour le petit binoclard, Konekomaru, et encore, c'était léger.

Décidément, Kath ne comprenait pas comment ces crétins pouvaient lui faire à ce point confiance. Il les avait sauvés du Fujô-ô ? Tu parles, c'était ça ou lui aussi y passait…

La cloche retentit. Katherin tenta une retraite stratégique mais Shiemi la prit de vitesse :

- Katherin ! Tu viens manger avec nous ?

Ce sourire… cette fille était baignée dans une lumière écœurante. Les humains ne sont gentils que quand ils attendent quelque chose en retour. Et être agréable avec quelqu'un comme un sujet d'expérience comme elle, ce n'était pas normal, _ça cachait quelque chose_… Pourtant, les ordres de son supérieur lui revinrent en mémoire : Mêles toi à eux.

- Hum… d'accord.

- Super !

Encore ce sourire…. La jeune fille blonde l'entraina avec elle dehors tandis que les autres sortaient eux aussi. Rin, observait les deux filles s'éloigner. Il était quasiment certains qu'elle était comme lui. Mais lui parler de ça devant les autres… semblait délicat. Elle commençait à peine à s'intégrer, et lui se souvenait de la trouille noire qu'il avait infligé à Renzô et Konekomaru. Ce n'était pas tout à fait pareil, mais quand même. Le fils de Satan ne voulait pas faire subir ses propres souffrances à d'autres. Ça ne lui ressemblerait pas.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés, et pourtant, bien que la nouvelle venue se fût moyennement intégrée au groupe, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à arracher son masque neutre de son visage. Shima n'avait de cesse de lui dire que c'était dommage, qu'elle serait tellement plus jolie en souriant. A ça, Katherin lui répondait qu'il serait préférable qu'il s'occupe de lui-même et qu'être jolie ne l'intéressait pas. Yukio avait lui aussi mis en garde Rin vis-à-vis d'elle. Shura d'abord, son frère ensuite… que se passait-il ? Bon, il y avait des réactions étranges parfois et il n'était pas rare qu'elle disparaisse subitement après un coup de fil ou un message, mais quand même.

Nous étions en fin de journée et la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la dernière heure venait de retentir. Shiemi semblait vraiment tenir à ce que cette Katherin devienne son amie : elle ne la lâchait plus. Ainsi, entre le temps où les cours se terminaient et le moment où Kath regagnait sa chambre, Shiemi était avec elle. La brunette semblait d'ailleurs le supporter de mieux en mieux. Comme si elle s'était habituée à avoir une présence à ses côtés. Elle arrivait d'ailleurs à discuter avec Konekomaru désormais, et parfois avec Ryûji. Renzô tentait d'engager la discussion, mais certainement pas de la meilleure façon qui soit. Du coup, Kath l'envoyait paître de façon assez systématique, pour son plus grand malheur. Et quant à Izumo, elles ne cherchaient pas tellement à s'entendre, visiblement. Pour ce qui était de Rin et Kath… il y avait bien quelques mots d'échangés… mais Katherin ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre. Elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement aller le voir et engager la conversation… C'était trop pour elle, cette fille était tout bonnement incapable de jouer un rôle, dans l'état actuel des choses. En plus, ce type la foutait mal à l'aise à sembler si… si vivant.

La nuit était tombée, chacun avait regagné sa chambre. Kath était allongée dans son lit, les bras et jambes en étoile. Elle restait là à regarder le plafond, le regard vide. Ses pensées divaguaient, un peu trop d'ailleurs. Après avoir examiné les alentours, elle se sentait oppressée. Être dans une chambre normale, avec un lit, un bureau, une armoire, tout ça… c'était pas pour elle. Samaëlle se leva, enfila ses bottes et un vieux pull où on aurait pu en mettre quinze comme elle dedans (j'exagère mais l'idée est là). Ensuite, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa l'extérieur un moment. En face de sa fenêtre se trouvait un arbre. Après avoir attrapé sa sacoche puis s'être hissé sans mal sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la jeune métis bondit sur une fourche épaisse puis entama une descente tout en souplesse, se laissant tomber en amortissant la « chute » sur ses pointes de pieds lorsqu'elle fut à une hauteur raisonnable. Ensuite, elle lança un regard autour d'elle, puis se dirigea vers un carré d'herbe légèrement en surplomb où l'ombre d'un arbre dansait tranquillement.

Rin n'arrivait pas à dormir. Yukio, lui, n'avait aucun mal, c'en était frustrant. Il avait l'air de tellement bien dormir ce bigleux… C'était agréable de le voir sourire dans son sommeil, ça changeait de la gueule qu'il tirait en permanence en ce moment. Il semblait sincèrement troublé par la présence de la nouvelle. Il était vrai que son côté occidental était plaisant, quelque part, mais bon, elle était quand même vachement plus plate que Shiemi ! Alors bordel, pourquoi son petit frère passait son temps à la fixer ?

La mise en garde de son frère lui revenait en tête. Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'en fait, il s'en méfiait. Y'avait franchement pas de raison, tous les demi-démons n'étaient pas des monstres. Izumo lui avait même dit que beaucoup d'entre eux étaient des exorcistes. Alors pourquoi tant de méfiance à l'égard de Miss Clampton de la part de ses professeurs ? Elle avait su montrer qu'elle n'était pas si asociale ou mauvaise !

En continuant de se questionner, Rin s'avança vers la fenêtre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit une ombre marcher seule sur la pelouse, plus bas. Curieux, le fils de Satan observa plus attentivement la scène. Il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il s'agissait de la nouvelle. Après avoir lancé un dernier regard à son frère endormis, Rin attrapa une veste, enfila ses chaussures puis sortit de la chambre et enfin, du bâtiment. L'air était frais, dehors et le ciel était dégagé. Il gèlerait sûrement. Rin chercha du regard Katherin. Ne la voyant nulle part, il l'a suivi à l'instinct, et à l'odeur. Il tenta de rester discret. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?! Elle semblait manger un truc… d'où il était, il pouvait apercevoir les crocs de la demoiselle lorsqu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour mordre dans ce qui semblait être une pomme. Il allait se contenter de rester là, à simplement la regarder quand d'un coup :

- Tu comptes rester planté là longtemps ?

Ses yeux étaient braqués vers l'arbre derrière lequel il s'était caché. Hein ? Depuis quand savait-elle ? C'est d'abord confus que Rin sorti de sa « cachette » sous le regard perplexe de la jeune fille.

Katherin observa un moment Rin qui tentait de se justifier tant bien que mal, alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien demandé. Au contraire, ça l'arrangeait bien qu'il vienne de lui-même. Depuis la semaine et demie qu'elle était là, elle n'avait pas pu se rapprocher de sa cible. Il était rarement seul. Et puis quand on ne connait rien aux codes sociaux, c'est pas évident. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait dû d'abord rester avec les autres.

Machinalement, elle sortit une bouteille en verre de son sac, la déboucha et but une longue gorgée. Le demi-démon à sa droite ouvrit des yeux énormes en voyant le liquide rouge descendre le long de la gorge de la jeune fille :

- TU BOIS DU SANG ?!

Katherin cligna trois fois des yeux. Quoi ? que ? …

- C'est du jus de tomate…

Rin se sentis idiot jusqu'au bout des ongles. Il piqua un fard et marmonna des trucs incompréhensibles. Un sourire en coin naquit aux lèvres de son interlocutrice :

- T'es débile ou bien ?

- J'TE PER… La VACHE ! Tu sais sourire ?!

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et détourna le visage. Une sensation entre le choc et la frustration avait formé une boule dans le fond de sa gorge. Elle avait la sensation de lui avoir montré une faiblesse... Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte… Elle secoua la tête, chassa ses rougeurs puis poussa un soupir lourd de sens.

- J'peux m'assoir ?

- Si tu veux…

- Merci !

Le fils de Satan s'installa donc à sa droite, s'étalant de toute sa longueur (il était à peine plus grand qu'elle mais bon) dans la pelouse fraiche. Il se mit à observer la jeune fille de plus près :

Elle avait un visage un peu anguleux, comme les personnes qui ne mangent pas assez. Hormis ce détail, elle n'était pas vilaine. Ses cheveux étaient trop épais et masquait quasiment tout son visage, c'était dommage. Et puis bon, ses formes faisaient pâles figures à côtés de celle de Shiemi, non pas qu'elle soit comparable à une limande, mais hormis ses traits d'européenne, elle restait dans le commun. Dans une foule, on ne la remarquerait même pas. Le froid semblait attaquer sa peau trop pâle. Elle avait les joues et le nez rosis par la morsure du vent. Elle qui habituellement avait un teint presque maladif. C'est ce qui jouait aussi sur sa « transparence ». _C'était comme si elle avait toujours vécu enfermée dans une cave, sans voir le jour._

La demoiselle semblait regarder la lune avec une certaine adoration. On avait souvent complimenté le garçon à propos de ses yeux bleu proche du vert émeraude. Mais elle… deux grands yeux Bleu Roi qui reflétaient une certaine mélancolie. Un regard triste, mais noble et fort à la fois.

Une question s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme avant même qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte :

- Pourquoi t'es sortie de ta chambre ?

La brune semblait étonnée. Cependant, elle prit la peine de répondre à sa cible. A cet instant, elle semblait paisible.

- Je n'aime pas être enfermée, ça me met mal à l'aise.

Voilà qui leur faisait un point commun. Peut-être était-ce comme ça pour chaque individu ayant du sang de démon en lui…

Le vent fit danser les brins d'herbes et souleva les boucles emmêlées et sombre de la jeune fille, dévoilant ses oreilles. Ce détail sauta aux yeux du jeune démon qui ne put s'empêcher de lui demander :

- Toi aussi tu es à moitié démon ?

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune fille et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand sous la surprise. Puis, elle fusilla Rin du regard, saisit sa sacoche avec hargne et s'éloigna à grand pas, plantant là notre pauvre fils de Satan qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Lorsque la jeune fille disparut dans la pénombre, le vent soudainement devenu glacial fit frissonner notre jeune demi-diable. Même la météo était contre lui décidément !

C'est penaud et frustré qu'il prit la direction de « l'internat fantôme » dans lequel ils logeaient, lui et son frère. Il traîna les pieds jusque devant la porte de sa chambre. En l'ouvrant, il tomba sur… Yukio. Et, hum, comment dire… il n'avait pas l'air content. Rin se demanda vaguement si son testament était rédigé…


	4. Chapitre 3: Joyeux Noël! (1)

BONJOUR ET JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS! 8D

J'ai réussi à tenir mon délais, cette fois! Un petit chapitre pour Nouyel!

Bref. Comme d'hab, ces personnages, hormis Katherin ne m'appartiennent pas ni l'univers de Blue Exorciste.

Merci à ma Chère Bymeha pour son aide, ses corrections etc... Joyeux nowel poulette 8D  
Pour la tenue que Kath porte en fin de chapitre, ça ressemble à la nouvelle image de l'histoire ;)

à bientôt :D n'hésitez pas à laisser vos critiques! (constructives ;] )

* * *

- T'étais où ?

Rin tiqua un moment. Il pouvait pas le lâcher ne serait-ce qu'une heure ou deux par jour ? Sans déconner, c'était son frère ou sa nounou ? La frustration que ressentait le fils de Satan se transformait peu à peu en irritation. Son frère, face à lui, semblait ressentir plus ou moins la même chose. Tous deux savaient déjà que la dispute était inévitable, comme quasiment à chaque fois où ces deux-là avaient un avis différent de celui de son homologue.

- Aux chiottes, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, le bigleux ?

Le ton était acerbe, sans doute un poil plus sec que ce qu'il aurait voulu. Soit, tant pis, l'autre n'avait pas à fouiner ainsi dans sa vie privée. Son jumeau avait la lèvre inférieure qui tressautait, et il venait de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez, signe d'agacement, ou de gêne, selon la situation. Ici, Rin savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait de la première option. Il n'allait pas tarder à exploser, c'était certain. Et si Yukio haussait le ton, Rin ne pourrait s'empêcher de faire de même, ça aussi, tous deux en étaient conscients. Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient seuls dans ce dortoir.

- Bordel, Rin, faudrait peut-être que tu grandisses ! Je t'ai vu dehors, pas la peine de mentir ! T'es pas capable de suivre une consigne ? Je t'ai dit de pas l'approcher ! Tu vas comprendre qu'elle est dangereuse ? Elle pourrait te faire arrêter, ou pire, te tuer à la moindre occasion !

Voilà, c'était fait, Yukio avait quasiment hurlé. Et ça, son frère ne le supportait pas. Il n'avait pas à se comporter comme si c'était sa mère. Ça le faisait chier, clairement. La colère avait déformé les traits du plus mature des deux. Rin, qui n'en pouvait plus, répondit sur le même ton que celui que son jumeau avait utilisé :

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'elle est si dangereuse d'abord ?! Elle ne m'a rien fait, on était seul, tous les deux, et je suppose qu'elle ne savait pas qu'on nous espionnait ! Toi, faudra que tu comprennes qu'à un moment, falloir que tu me lâches la grappe ! Arrête de m'enfermer en permanence !

Le cadet des deux jumeaux ne trouva rien à répliquer, trop surpris par les propos de son frère. Il l'enfermait ? C'était vraiment ce que pensait Rin ? Il faisait tout pour le protéger et voilà qu'il le lui reprochait ? Au fond, le protégeait-il vraiment ? Pas totalement.

Rin lui lança un regard mauvais puis s'installa dans son lit, fermé comme une huitre. Impossible de régler le conflit ce soir.

Yukio, lui, se recoucha mais ne trouva pas le sommeil. Son esprit se laissait torturer par ses questions habituelles, ses peurs. Il en vint à se dégouter lui-même, une fois de plus. Ce n'est que très tôt, le matin suivant, qu'il parvint à fermer l'œil.

Le lendemain matin, Rin arriva avant son frère dans la salle de classe, ce qui devait être la première fois depuis le début de l'année « scolaire ». Yukio n'arriva que plusieurs longues minutes de retard après.

Rin, déjà de mauvaise humeur, prit place à côté de Renzô cette fois parce que sa chère Shiemi l'avait encore laissé tomber pour aller se caler à côté de Katherin qui… Pionçait. Son visage semblait bien moins sévère lorsqu'elle dormait. Shiemi semblait radieuse, allez savoir pourquoi.

Ryuji, qui s'entendait pourtant plutôt bien avec la nouvelle, semblait frustré par un tel comportement. Konekomaru, lui, tentait tant bien que mal de lui expliquer qu'elle avait sans doute une excuse, que c'était un accident. Et Renzô, lui, bah… lui il se contentait d'observer Kath depuis sa place. Non, il n'avait pas laissé tomber. A croire que cet adolescent était soit idiot, soit borné.

Yukio démarra son cours en ignorant plus ou moins le sommeil de la nouvelle aspirante. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se mette à bailler bruyamment tout en s'éveillant et en s'étirant sans aucune gêne.

- Clampton, à quoi sert cette plante que je viens de citer ?

- Hum ? Elle permet d'éviter la propagation de miasmes et de bactéries en tout genre.

Yukio acquiesça mais semblait déçu. Allait-il se mettre en quête de la moindre occasion pour la foutre dehors ? Kath chassa un rictus moqueur de son visage. Cependant, Shiemi n'en perdit pas une miette :

- Tu sais, Clampton…

- Hum ? Tu peux m'appeler Katherin tu sais.

- C'est vrai ? Je peux t'appeler Kath aussi ?!

- Et bien… hum. Je pense que oui.

- C'est génial !

- Oui euh… qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

- Oh ! Ça ! Je voulais te dire que tu semblais de plus en plus à l'aise avec nous ! Ton visage est moins fermé et parfois tu souris même !

Kath l'observa un moment, sans rien dire, une surprise légère peinte sur le visage. Elle-même ne s'en rendait pas tellement compte. Depuis quelques jours, elle se sentait en effet un peu plus à l'aise parmi les autres. Elle semblait s'humaniser tant bien que mal. Sans doute était-ce l'influence des autres sur elle. Il est vrai qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de vivre normalement, à l'extérieur. On lui avait toujours dit que c'était impossible. Même aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle était hors de sa prison, on l'avait enchaîné d'un collier électrique.

Katherin se perdit dans ses pensées, et ses deux perles bleues se plantèrent inconsciemment dans les yeux de Rin. Lui aussi s'était mis à la fixer ; Quand elle s'en rendit compte, l'envoyée du Vatican tourna les yeux. Shiemi lui donna un léger coup de coude, les yeux pétillants.

- Tu sais, tu regardes souvent Rin, de loin.

- Ce… C'est pas vrai !

- Hum, si, je t'assure !

Le regard plein de malice de la blonde fit pâlir l'anglaise puis rougir. Elle insinuait quoi là ? Kath n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en termes de comportement humain, mais elle avait les bases. Elle avait discuté des croyances avec Ryûji et Konekomachin, puis de la vie quotidienne avec Shiemi. Sauf que là, Kath sentait que y'avait un sous-entendu foireux dans les propos de sa camarade de classe, mais elle ne captait pas quoi, et ça la faisait chier.

- Excuse-moi Shiemi…

- Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu…T-Tu sous entends quoi par : « tu le regardes souvent » ?

- Et bien… Tu… Tu sais bien… !

Shiemi s'était mise à rougir, elle aussi. Ses paupières papillonnèrent plusieurs fois, ses cils épais brouillant sa vue, le temps d'une seconde. Non. Non, elle ne savait pas ! C'était bien ça le problème ! Ces années d'enfermement étaient devenu un véritable handicap, en terme de relations humaines, et notre petite esclave du Vatican en prenait pleinement conscience, désormais.

La fin du cours venait de sonner, et de nombreuses questions tourbillonnaient dans le crâne de Katherin. Ce qui finit par l'occuper toute la journée. A la fin des cours, la jeune femme s'empressa de ranger ses affaires et sortit la première de la salle. Shiemi lui saisit le bras pour l'arrêter. Kath stoppa juste à temps son geste : dans un mauvais réflexe, elle avait presque fait une clé de bras à la petite blonde qui ne semblait pas savoir comment le prendre :

- Euh…

- Non ce… Excuse-moi, tu m'as surprise, j'ai eu la trouille, enfin, si j'avais su que c'était toi… enfin… Je sais pas si c'est très clair mais…

- J'ai compris !

Cette fille avait le don de savoir sourire en toute circonstance… Un silence pesant s'était installé entre les deux jeunes filles. L'une comme l'autre regardait ses pieds avec une gêne largement visible. Kath se décida à rompre cette ambiance pesante :

- Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ?

- Oh euh… et bien, je pensais que tu pourrais… passer la soirée avec moi, enfin… si tu veux…

- Tu veux dire… chez toi ?

- Et bien… oui ! Mais… si ça te tente, bien évidemment !

Katherin prit quelques minutes silencieuses pour y réfléchir. Passer quelques heures de plus en compagnie de gens normaux pourrait peut-être l'aider à devenir un peu plus normale. Enfin, y'avait du boulot. Aussi, elle inspira à fond puis répondit, en tentant de sourire :

- Oui, pourquoi pas ! À quelle occasion ?

- Tu verras une fois arrivée, c'est une surprise pour quelqu'un de la classe !

L'air malicieux de la petite blonde mit un peu de chaleur dans le cœur de notre envoyée « sanguinaire » du Vatican.

La blondinette donna rendez-vous à Katherin devant la fontaine, juste le temps que notre protagoniste prépare ses affaires pour le soir. Ce n'était pas grand-chose en soit étant donné que la demoiselle n'avait quasiment aucun effet personnel. Katherin rejoignit donc rapidement la blondinette qui l'attendait impatiemment, assise sur le rebord de la fontaine.

Aussitôt que la brune fut suffisamment proche, Shiemi sauta sur ses pieds et l'entraina aussi vite que possible jusque la boutique que tenait sa mère. Lorsque la demoiselle fit les présentations, Kath ne se sentit pas très à l'aise, mais fit de son mieux pour paraître éduquée et civilisée. Presque immédiatement, avec un enthousiasme qui était parfaitement incompréhensible pour notre sujet d'étude, la blondinette l'entraina avec elle jusque son jardin.

Là, Katherin dégagea son bras de la prise de sa camarade de classe. Ses yeux observaient le lieu avec un engouement certain. Cet endroit respirait le bonheur. C'était magnifique. Des couleurs à perte de vue. Ce jardin en mettait plein les yeux et le doux parfum des fleurs embaumait l'air et emplissait les poumons. Shiemi voulait lui montrer sa chambre, mais Katherin lui demanda la permission de rester un peu plus dans le jardin. Shiemi parut surprise et émue à la fois. Elle acquiesça vivement puis se proposa d'aller porter la sacoche de la jeune fille dans sa chambre. Kath la lui donna en toute confiance et la regarda s'éloigner.

Notre petite britannique n'avait pas tellement eu l'occasion de se trouver dans un si bel endroit depuis le début de son existence… Aussi, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ôter ses bottes, puis ses chaussettes. L'herbe était douce, mais froide sous ses pieds. Le vent était frais et faisait danser les larges boucles de la demoiselle au même rythme que ces brins de verdure. La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur les fesses puis s'assit en tailleurs, continuant d'observer ce magnifique jardin. Shiemi ne tarda pas à l'appeler et à lui faire signe de venir, elle semblait pressée. C'est donc à regret que notre chère amie se leva et partit à la rencontre de sa camarade de classe.

L'intérieur n'était pas aussi cosy et richement décorée de rose, comme l'avait imaginé Katherin. Non, c'était finalement assez sobre, on s'y sentait facilement à l'aise, du moins, autant que Kath pouvait l'être dans un endroit clos.

Enfin, après que chacune se soit assise, Shiemi lui enseigna que le 25 décembre, toutes les personnes normales fêtaient Noël. Une sorte de célébration de la naissance d'un enfant de dieu qui apriori d'après ce que la blondinette lui rapportait aurait tournée en fête commerciale. Soit, il y avait cette fête, et alors ?

- Et puis, c'est l'occasion de fêter l'anniversaire de Yukio et..

- Hors de question !

- Quoi ?!

- Je ne fête pas l'anniversaire de ce foutu binoclard !

- C'est aussi l'anniversaire de Rin.

Gros blanc. Sur le coup, elle avait réussis à surprendre Katherin. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, la jeune fille reprit :

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le remets sur le tapis ! Attends. Tu viens de me dire qu'ils sont du même jour ?

- Bien sûr ! Ce sont des jumeaux !

Un ange passa… pour la deuxième fois, le bougre. Là, elle tombait de haut. Ils étaient… si différents ! Et Yukio ne dégageait en aucun cas la moindre trace de démon. Enfin bref… Shiemi tenta de la convaincre, et après un long quart d'heure de négociations acharnées, Shiemi parvint, avec la technique des yeux de cocker, à amadouer notre envoyée du Vatican.

Une fois qu'il fut convenu que Kath viendrait à cette fête surprise, il fallut lui faire avaler une seconde pilule : chacun serait déguisé, elle y comprit… À nouveau, Shiemi dut négocier, ce qui prit une bonne partie de la soirée.

Enfin, après avoir pris un bon repas, nos deux camarades retournèrent dans la chambre de Shiemi, et cette dernière présenta le costume à notre petite sauvageonne qui obtempéra avec désespoir : elle serait déguisée en lutin…

La soirée fut forte en émotion, Kath n'eut pas besoin de lutter pour s'endormir, ce soir-là.

La journée du lendemain avait passé à une vitesse incroyable. Un peu trop vite d'ailleurs au goût de notre chère protagoniste qui se sentait mal à l'aise rien qu'à l'idée des costumes présents dans le sac de Shiemi… La sonnerie qui annonçait la fin de la dernière heure de cours venait de retentir, et avant même que notre pauvre petite métis ne s'en rende compte, elle avait été trainée par Shiemi qui tirait également Izumo vers l'internat des filles. Pas le temps de retourner jusque chez Shiemi : elles se prépareraient dans la chambre d'Izumo.

Première étape, le bain. L'idée de prendre son bain avec ses camarades ne l'enchantait pas du tout, même si Shiemi avait insisté, et malgré qu'Izumo ait beaucoup râlé, elle avait fini par céder, contrairement à Katherin qui avait pris son bain seule.

Suite à cela, Shiemi se mit en tête de lui bichonner ses cheveux qui n'étaient jamais suffisamment coiffés à son goût, avait-elle dit. Ainsi, elle lui arrangea au mieux ses boucles et après une éternité et trois bouteilles de démêlant plus tard, l'épaisse tignasse rebelle de Katherin ressemblait finalement à quelque chose. Ces longues semaine passée en la compagnie de ces aspirants lui avait permis de manger correctement, ainsi, son visage maladif et trop maigre semblait reprendre vie, une fois démasqué.

Izumo passa un costume de renne tout à fait mignon aux yeux de Shiemi, qui enfila elle-même sa petite robe rouge et son bonnet rouge et blanc. Vint ensuite le tour de notre protagoniste. Elle refusa de se changer devant les deux autres, n'oublions pas que ses attributs de démon l'empêchait de partager ce genre de moment avec les deux autres filles. Elle se devait de rester discrète.

Elle s'isola donc dans la pièce d'à côté pour se changer. Après s'être battue avec cette fichue robe pendant près de dix minutes et après avoir enroulé sa queue autour de sa cuisse gauche, elle sortit dans le but de rejoindre ses deux camarades. Cette robe verte bouffante lui allait vraiment bien, malgré les retouches qui avaient été nécessaire la veille. Une ceinture rouge cintrait la taille de la demoiselle et Shiemi lui avait préparé de longues chaussette bordeaux.

Comme Kath refusait catégoriquement de porter un ruban dans ses cheveux, Shiemi lui colla un bonnet de lutin sur la tête en faisant la moue. La petite blonde, très jolie dans son rôle de mère noël râlait : elle avait tout fait pour que cela soit parfait, et voilà que Kath n'y mettait pas du sien.

Dans une incroyable pirouette de rattrapage, Kath fit remarquer que le ruban bordeaux irait à merveille avec la couleur du costume d'Izumo. Chacun fut ainsi content, surtout notre métis qui était soulagée de pouvoir échapper à ce ruban.

Une fois nos trois charmantes demoiselles prêtes, il fallut aller préparer la salle ! Shiemi traina donc une fois de plus ses deux amies tandis que Katherin finissait tant bien que mal d'enfiler ses bottes montantes. Izumo et elle échangèrent un regard de désespoir face à l'enthousiasme de leur camarade.

Après une heure et demie de décoration intensive, voilà que tout le monde était arrivé, sauf nos deux intéressés de la soirée, évidemment. La salle avait été décorée de bleu et d'argent. Tous avaient convenu que le bleu était inévitable. Triste ironie du sort, pensa Kath. Ces abrutis aimaient donc le second degré. Heureusement que Rin était trop simplet pour comprendre.

Kath se s'affala sur une chaise près de la porte ; Elle était épuisée. Shima n'avait pas arrêté de faire des conneries parce qu'il passait son temps à zyeuter nos trois donzelles, surtout Shiemi, et faisait tomber ainsi de nombreuse chose. Ryûji avait passé son temps à ramasser ces dites conneries, même si lui aussi ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de lancer des regards à Izumo qui semblait rougir, de temps à autre. Tout ce petit manège fit sourire Kath qui, d'un coup, intima aux autres de se taire et d'éteindre les lumières.

Dans le couloir, elle entendait des bruits de pas ainsi que des éclats de voix, Yukio et Rin s'approchaient en se disputant. Rin entra en premier avec un « Mais tu m'emmerdes » d'une classe la plus totale. Quand les lumières s'allumèrent, on découvrit Rin, son gâteau de noël sur un chariot et Yukio qui le suivait. Tout deux ouvrirent si grands leurs yeux que Kath cru qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites respectif. La petite troupe s'écria : « JOYEUX NOËL ET JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! ».

Si Yukio resta finalement assez stoïque, bien qu'un petit air fier s'était peint sur son visage, Rin, lui fut beaucoup plus expressif et regarda avec une insistance franche notre petite mère noël qui n'avait personne à envier. Kath, malgré elle, fit aussi un certain effet. Ainsi, dès qu'on lui adressait la parole, la demoiselle trouvait une excuse pour s'éclipser. On ne sait comment, mais Shima et Ryûji avaient réussi à se procurer la réserve d'alcool de Shura sans se faire prendre.

Ainsi, chacun avait commencé à grignoter ce que chacun avait amené et les cadeaux avaient été déposés au pied du grand sapin que nos aspirants avaient réussi à se procurer. C'est à ce moment que Katherin reçut un appel de ses supérieurs. Ces derniers devenaient de plus en plus insistants et doutaient de ses aptitudes à réaliser cette mission. Aussi, ils utilisèrent leur moyen de pression : « Pense à ta liberté, définitive. »

C'est sur ses mots que ce sale type avait raccroché. Katherin avala difficilement la boule qui s'était formée au creux de sa gorge et son humeur se rembrunie. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Yukio avait observé la scène de son œil méfiant et accusateur.

Katherin s'éclipsa vers les toilettes quand elle se rendit compte qu'un regard brûlant de colère la fixait ainsi. Là, elle serra la fiole de poison dans la sacoche fixée à sa cuisse. Poison confectionné par le Vatican, histoire qu'il soit véritablement efficace contre un démon. Le délai d'action était de deux ou trois heures, ce qui lui laisserait largement le temps de s'enfuir après s'être éclipsée bien discrètement. Le gâteau avait été déposé dans la cuisine. Il lui suffirait d'attendre que Rin ai découpé sa part pour l'attirer plus loin en prétextant que quelqu'un le cherchait puis en profiter pour empoisonner la dite part.

C'est la main tremblante qu'elle sortit des toilettes en direction de la salle. Yukio semblait ne plus la surveiller de trop près : il discutait vivement avec Shiemi. C'est à ce moment que Katherin aperçut Rin partir vers les cuisines. Kath le suivit discrètement. Ce dernier commença à découper une part du gâteau puis sentit la présence de la jeune femme. Il la salua brièvement et Katherin sembla nerveuse :

- Je euh… Shiemi te cherchait…

Sa voix tremblait, mal à l'aise. Rin resta un moment à la regarder, incrédule.

- D'accord, je vais aller voir.

Rin commença à s'éloigner. Elle allait pouvoir passer à l'action. Cependant, sur un coup de tête, elle saisit sa cible par le bras tout en fixant ses pieds :

- Et je… Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement de l'autre soir… tu… tu m'as prise au dépourvue et…

Le jeune garçon lui sourit, rassurant, avant de répondre avec calme et compréhension :

- T'inquiète, ça m'a pas trop plu non plus quand les autres ont découvert pour moi. Mais avec moi tu peux te détendre, c'est pas comme si j'étais bien placé pour te faire des réflexions ! Après tout, on est pas plus différents que les autres !

Ces paroles perforèrent la cage thoracique de l'assassin du Vatican. _« Pas plus différents que les autres _» … Même de sa bouche, ça sonnait faux, mais il avait essayé, clairement, de lui faire prendre confiance en elle. Rin… était quelqu'un de bon. Ses mains tremblaient encore plus, désormais. Le fils de Satan la sortit de ses pensées :

- Bon, je vais retrouver Shiemi, on pourra discuter tous les deux, plus tard ?

Il lui fut difficile d'avaler sa salive. Ce type avait un franc parlé troublant. Elle acquiesça d'un vague signe de tête, il lui sourit à nouveau, puis s'éloigna. La jeune femme s'approcha de la part de gâteau. Saisi de sa main tremblante la fiole rouge contenant le puissant poison, la déboucha, puis hésita. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. _« On est pas plus différents que les autres ! »._

Katherin allait se rétracter quand quelqu'un la bouscula et l'irréparable fut commis : un filet de poison s'écoula sur le gâteau et fut absorbé par la génoise de la pâtisserie. Kath eut à peine le temps de ranger la fiole vide dans sa sacoche : Shima venait de se tourner vers elle.

- Oh, excuse-moi Clampton ! Tiens, tu as les yeux rouges, ça ne va pas ?

Son cœur battait à rompre ses côtes. Elle se sentait mal et retenait ses larmes. Elle se racla la gorge et réussit malgré tout à reprendre son self control, la voix plus assurée :

- Oh, c'est rien… Une poussière dans l'œil, les décorations étaient dans les cartons depuis longtemps, visiblement !

- Fais voir !

Le visage de Shima s'approcha un peu trop à son goût et Kath eut un mouvement de recul peu maîtrisé : sa main atterrit juste à côté de la part de gâteau. Shima, curieux, eut d'un seul coup des étoiles dans les yeux :

- C'est ta part ?

- Non, ce n'est pas à moi…

Katherin entendit vaguement un « Cool ! » et eut à peine le temps de voir Shima se saisir de la part. Quand le jeune homme s'apprêta à en avaler goulument une cuillérée, le lutin l'en empêcha de justesse :

- NE FAIS PAS CA !

- Bah… Pourquoi ?!

La jeune fille dut se faire violence pour jouer un rôle et faire craquer Shima qui n'avait pas l'air décider à laisser partir cette part de gâteau :

- Ce n'est pas à moi, mais je la voulais, moi, cette part.

Se tortillant les doigts, le rouge aux joues et ses deux yeux bleus magnifiques planté dans ceux de Renzô, elle finit par le faire céder. Pour terminer correctement cette fichue mise en scène et enfin avoir la paix, Kath déposa un léger bisou sur la joue du jeune garçon qui se dirigea ensuite vers le centre de la pièce, marchant en zigzag, le cœur aussi léger qu'un papillon. Les joies de l'alcool.

Kath reposa la part à sa place en poussant un soupir. Ses jambes tremblaient aussi désormais, sur le coup de la pression. Abattre de sang-froid des personnes, elle l'avait déjà fait auparavant. C'était des inconnus, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, à qui elle n'avait jamais parlé. Là, c'était différent. Si elle se foirait, quelqu'un d'autre pourrait mourir, peut-être même elle, si elle était soupçonnée. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos à la pensée de Méphisto. Si ce dernier apprenait le pourquoi du comment elle était arrivée ici, il l'enfermerait à nouveau dans une de ses dimensions de torture…

Rin lui tapota sur l'épaule, la faisant sursauter. Il lui sourit brièvement quand elle se tourna vers lui puis le jeune homme saisit son assiette. Il allait avaler sa première bouchée quand Kath ne tint plus sous cette pression :

- NON !

Rin stoppa son geste, incrédule :

- Non ?! Pourquoi ?!

- Je veux cette part.

- Y'en a encore plein !

- JE VEUX CELLE-CI !

Accordant le geste à la parole, la demoiselle déroba l'assiette et se précipita afin d'avaler la part de gâteau à la crème. La douceur du sucre envahit alors sa gorge, mais l'arrière-goût amer du poison lui picota légèrement la langue. Elle avait deux heures pour trouver une solution, rapidement.

Rin toujours aussi surpris observa Kath qui lui demanda pourquoi il la regardait ainsi, l'air farouche. Le fils de Satan, lui, n'avait plus l'esprit très clair après avoir entamé la réserve de Shura avec son pote Shima. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de courir derrière Shiemi qui semblait vouloir se cacher derrière Yukio pour lui échapper.

BREF. Rin arborait de légères rougeurs sur les joues et dit doucement :

- T-Tu as de la crème… sur le nez…

Katherin ne répondit rien et devint aussi rouge que ses chaussettes. Cette soirée était décidément trop rude pour son pauvre esprit de bête de foire sanguinaire. Trop d'émotions, trop de questions… _« pas plus différents que les autres ». Pas plus différente que les autres… _Quand elle sortit de sa réflexion, le pouce de Rin venait de passer sur son nez pour en ôter la crème et son visage était définitivement trop proche pour que ses pensées soient saines et chastes….

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Chapter 4: Joyeux Noël! (2)

Disclaimer: L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Blue Exorcist ne m'appartiennent pas! Ma seule propriété est Katherin et son histoire :3

Voici donc la suite, bien moins longue que son copain le chapitre d'avant mais riche en révélations :3 et puis vous l'avez en avance alors hein, z'allez pas vous plaindre! =o

Je remercie les reviewers! Votre soutient me touche boucoup très fort! :3 ça motive pour continuer, même si j'écris surtout pour moi-même! Et merci également aux followers ;3

Ne me tapez pas dessus, ne me jetez pas de tomate, la suite arrivera... en février :3

* * *

Rin avait laissé sa main sur sa joue et son visage se rapprochait à vue d'œil. Non mais il comptait faire quoi là ?! Le cœur de Katherin tambourinait avec tant de force dans sa cage thoracique que la pauvre hybride était certaine que d'une minute à l'autre, l'organe palpitant allait se frayer un passage entre ses côtes et se faire la malle comme un enfoiré. Alors que le fils de Satan fermait les yeux, le rouge aux joues à cause de l'alcool, la main droite de Katherin percuta la joue du jeune homme dans un réflexe de survie. Le bruit résonna dans la pièce comme le glas sonne à l'horizon de sombres nouvelles. Rin ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, posa sa main sur sa joue rougie puis se mit à beugler comme un âne.

Yukio arriva presque en courant en demandant à son frère ce qu'il se passait tout en regardant d'un œil mauvais notre demoiselle encore à moitié sous le choc. Cette dernière profita d'ailleurs de l'arrivée du cadet Okumura pour se faufiler hors de cette situation étouffante et se dirigea vers la salle où Shiemi l'entraîna dans la foule. L'amertume du poison avait rendu sa bouche pâteuse et l'assoiffait. Il fallait qu'elle retourne dans sa chambre, son cœur encore sous pression avait besoin de calme, de s'éloigner de toute cette agitation. De plus, le seul antidote qui existait pour ce fichu poison qui lui attaquait la langue était dans sa sacoche, sur sa table de nuit.

De son côté, Rin avait fusillé du regard son frère qui aurait bien bouffé Katherin et tenta de la retrouver dans la salle, seulement, Renzô l'aborda, ivre et heureux de vire. Il lui demanda pourquoi il avait la joue rouge et le pauvre petit diable ne réussit pas à se dépêtrer de son pote un peu trop collant pour le coup.

Yukio allait retourner dans la salle mais son pied percuta quelque chose : une petite fiole rouge au sol. Intrigué, il s'en saisit et renifla l'intérieur : un mélange de plante, sûrement du poison. Le gâteau était juste à côté et une part manquait… Rin venait de partir… Yukio se précipita vers son frère et le traîna à l'écart :

- Rin, t'as mangé du gâteau ?!

- J'aurais aimé, mais Kath à gobé ma part…

Yukio poussa un long soupir de soulagement, puis il se posta un peu plus en retrait et sortit son téléphone. Il observa l'heure à la pendule puis composa un numéro. Shura répondit après plusieurs tonalités :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a le bigleux ?

Sa voix était taquine mais quelque chose clochait, comme si elle venait d'apprendre quelque chose de désarmant.

- Tu as réussi à savoir ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Une pointe d'impatience résonnait dans la voix du plus jeune des deux fils de Satan.

- Je viens de sortir de son bureau, il a eu du mal à cracher le morceau et il avait l'air de préparer un sale coup… Ses doigts pianotaient d'impatience sur le dossier de son fauteuil…

- On se retrouve à l'endroit prévu, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'inquiétant.

Le jeune homme raccrocha, rangea son téléphone, fit tomber le gâteau par terre en faisant passer ça pour un accident. Ceux qui étaient en état l'aidèrent à nettoyer puis il se hâta de rejoindre sa collègue dans les couloirs de l'académie.

La jeune femme l'attendait au détour d'un de ces sombres couloirs, appuyée sur un mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et la mine contrariée. Yukio s'installa face à elle, sur l'autre mur et plongea ses deux yeux azurés dans ceux de la femme serpent. Il était rare de voir Shura aussi soucieuse. Il attendit qu'elle prenne la parole, bien qu'il était clairement impatient d'entendre de quoi il en retournait.

- Je viens de discuter avec Méphisto… Il m'a donné… ceci.

Elle tendit un carnet qui semblait vieux comme le monde à Yukio. C'était un document marqué du sceau du Vatican. Surpris, il lança un regard interrogateur à Shura. Comment Méphisto pouvait être en possession d'un tel document ? La jeune femme haussa les épaules puis reprit la parole :

- Il m'a aussi raconté deux ou trois truc, mais il vaut mieux que tu lises ça d'abord. Mais… ça retourne les tripes.

Le cadet Okumura serra un peu plus fort les documents dans ses mains. Shura poussa un soupir puis quitta le couloir de sa démarche fluide pour retourner à ses occupations. Yukio, lui, n'eut pas le cœur à retourner à cette soirée, il voulait lire ce carnet, rapidement. Il prit donc naturellement la direction de sa chambre, puis se désista. Si Rin y entrait alors qu'il étudiait les documents… Non. Il prit donc le loisir de s'installer dans la bibliothèque de l'académie. Là, il ouvrit le carnet et en parcourut la page de garde…

Comment pouvait-on se perdre dans ces fichus dortoirs ?! Katherin poussa un juron. Ses cheveux lui tombaient à nouveau devant le visage, une sueur froide coulait le long de sa nuque. Sa vue se troublait par intermittence. Le poison la rongeait, petit-à-petit. Elle avait soif, terriblement soif. Sa bouche était pâteuse, son teint livide. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas eu la force de le laisser mourir ? Et si c'était elle, qui y passait maintenant ?! Hors de question. Si elle était ici, c'était pour gagner sa liberté, pour pouvoir vivre !

_« Nous ne sommes pas si différents des autres ! »_

Le sourire du fils de Satan lui revint en mémoire, et Katherin s'effondra au sol, dans ce sombre couloir.

Yukio dévorait les lignes manuscrites. La page de garde était annotée d'un simple : « Carnet n°4, création de démons. »

La suite n'en était que plus sombre et étrange. L'autre page présentait un croquis de tube où était relié à un corps d'enfant des dizaines de tuyaux. Enfin… un corps d'enfant… c'était vite dit ! Avez-vous déjà vu un enfant qui arborait des cornes, des mains recouvertes d'écailles ainsi que des griffes acérées ? Le rejeton oublié de Satan ne s'attarda pas plus sur le dessin puis entama sa lecture :

_Le projet D25 était notre plus grand espoir de réussite. Pourtant, alors qu'hier son corps supportait parfaitement les traitements, nous l'avons retrouvé sans vie dans sa cellule. Nous l'avons donc placé dans les sous-sols, avec les 24 autres afin de conserver son potentiel ADN. Après tout, il était celui qui était le plus proche de la perfection ! Et si docile avec ça… Quel dommage. L'équipe est découragée, je ne sais pas comment je vais bien pouvoir faire pour les remotiver. Créer un démon est bien plus difficile que prévu. Ces entités n'ont pas de corps à la base… Pourtant, on sait qu'ils peuvent procréer avec les humains. Ils ont donc une forme d'ADN. Nous pensions qu'il s'agissait de clones modifiés par des particules démoniaques, mais la naissance de sujets mâles indique que le génome est bel et bien modifié. _

_Par je ne sais quel miracle, nous avons réussi à isoler de l'ADN démoniaque lorsqu'un garçon du service a été possédé par un démon imprudent qui voulait faire honneur à son roi. C'est de là que nous avions pu créer D25 et les autres, qui étaient tous morts en quelques heures. Nous avons donc compris qu'il faut que l'ADN soit immiscé dans un nouveau-né pour qu'il n'y ai pas de rejet. Du moins, c'est ce que nous croyions, puisqu'il est mort, comme les autres. Plusieurs années de recherches fichues en l'air en une seule nuit… Et les gens d'en haut nous mettent une pression monstre. Le prochain projet devra être une réussite, ou bien ils nous mettront à la porte, et on la passera les pieds devant. Le chef de projet trouvera bien vite d'autres moutons pour nous remplacer._

Le scientifique ne sembla pas écrire grand-chose durant les jours qui suivirent, il ne fit que dessiner des croquis datés d'il y a un peu plus de trente ans d'une jeune femme qui ressemblait étrangement à Katherin, en blonde. Ce type, s'il était bon chercheur, était surtout un artiste. Ses croquis étaient très réalistes. Yukio les détailla un instant puis reprit sa lecture quelques pages plus loin, ayant peur d'apprendre la suite des évènements.

_Nous sommes sauvés ! Le nouveau chef de projet a eu une idée lumineuse. Nous cherchions, jusque-là, à changer un humain en démon, mais nous n'avons jamais essayé d'en faire naître un. Alors que nous avions un demi-démon à disposition et prête à mettre un enfant au monde ! Il nous faut juste un peu d'ADN frais de démon à acquérir. Ceux que nous avions prélevé n'ont jamais rien donné et n'appartenaient pas à un démon suffisamment puissant pour espérer vaincre Satan. Notre spécimen métis est doté d'une force physique incroyable… si nous pouvions combiner cette caractéristique avec un autre pouvoir… Nous devons chercher un démon adéquat !_

De nouveau, il y avait une pause dans le « récit » et de nouveaux croquis étaient mis en place. Ce type semblait éprouver un vif intérêt pour cette jeune femme qui était, il fallait bien l'admettre, fort charmante. Un craquement retentit dans la bibliothèque et Yukio sursauta. Il était tellement plongé dans ces documents qu'il avait baissé ça garde, un court instant. Il décida de faire le tour de la salle, histoire de s'assurer qu'il était bien seul. Le jeune homme aux yeux turquoises marqua sa page et referma l'ouvrage avant de le placer sous son bras puis, tout en dégainant son arme, déambula dans les rayons de la bibliothèque.

Katherin venait de gagner sa lutte acharnée pour maintenir ses yeux ouverts. Le sommeil l'avait frappé si soudainement qu'elle avait bien faillit y succomber. Si elle s'endormait maintenant, c'en serait finit. Elle rampa alors misérablement sur quelques mètres puis trouva miraculeusement la force de se lever. Notre hybride avait perdu trop de temps. Le sol tournoyait à ses pieds comme lors d'un mauvais trip, ou comme après cinq à six verres de trop. Sauf que là, c'était bien plus angoissant. Elle était seule dans ce couloir sans lumière et sans signe de vie. Kath s'appuya sur le mur et observa la porte qui se trouvait face à elle : chambre n°165. La sienne n'était plus loin…

Personne. Il n'y avait personne dans cette fichue bibliothèque. Ce craquement avait sans doute été tiré de son imagination. Ainsi il se rassit à sa table et rouvrit le carnet afin d'en poursuivre l'étude.

_Magnifique ! Cette prise est magnifique ! Nous avons réussi à récupérer l'ADN de la reine des enfers elle-même ! Cette dernière a fini par échapper tout de même à l'escouade qui la traquait, mais nous avons son ADN, c'est suffisant ! Nous devons juste réussir à insérer cet ADN dans l'ovule de notre spécimen… Le chef a dit qu'il trouverait une solution, et qu'il s'en chargerait !_

De nouveaux croquis prenaient place, on pouvait y deviner des phases du développement embryonnaire, puis des dessins de cette femme enceinte. On y comprenait qu'ils avaient réussi à déclencher la grossesse voulue chez cette femme. Plusieurs pages plus loin, alors que Yukio commençait à comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière le mystère de Katherin, datée de neuf mois après les croquis, les commentaires du scientifique reprenait :

_L'accouchement a tué notre spécimen. Le rejeton avait une jolie forme démoniaque et il fut difficile de mettre au point un chant capable de contenir ses pouvoirs sous une forme humaine. Il lui restait toujours sa queue de démon, ses crocs et ses oreilles en pointe, mais au moins, ses yeux reptiliens, ses cornes, les quelques écailles qui parsemaient sa peau et ses ailes avaient disparus ! Il nous faudra attendre encore quelques années avant de pouvoir l'utiliser comme une arme, mais le chef nous a assuré que si K26 résistait aux deux premières années de sa vie, c'était gagné. Notre chef l'a d'ailleurs affectueusement surnommé Samaëlle, en parallèle avec le second nom de Satan._

Le carnet s'arrêtait là. Ensuite, il n'y avait plus que des croquis de l'évolution de leur rejeton. Yukio eu bien du mal à déglutir lorsqu'il perçut les derniers : il s'agissait de Katherin, aucun doute là-dessus. Elle lui ressemblait trait pour trait. Cette fille était un hybride, avec soixante-quinze pourcent de sang de démon. Et cette abomination, c'était le Vatican lui-même qui l'avait créé, dans le but d'éradiquer les autres démons. Le jeune homme ressorti la flasque de sa poche… Les doutes sur les raisons du transfert de la demoiselle vers la branche japonaise s'envolaient. Ça avait un rapport avec Rin, dorénavant, c'était certain… Il devait le protéger…

Kath venait de parvenir à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et s'était effondré sur le parquet ciré de sa chambre. La lune créait une ambiance sinistre dans la pièce. La brune rampait alors à nouveau au sol pour atteindre sa table de chevet quand elle se rendit compte que sa sacoche n'y était plus, mais qu'une présence à lui faire froid dans le dos venait de glacer l'atmosphère de la petite chambre. Péniblement, l'hybride leva les yeux vers cette présence et frissonna à la vue de Méphisto, assis sur son fauteuil en lévitation, près de la fenêtre et la sacoche de la demoiselle à la main. Ce dernier la fixait comme on pouvait mépriser un ver de terre se tortillant sur une dalle de béton et se mit à fouiller dans la fameuse sacoche, sortant ainsi la flasque verte. Katherin lui lança un regard empli de peur et de désespoir, ce qui agrandit encore le sourire de ce sinistre Pierrot. Qui aurait cru Méphisto Phélès, directeur malicieux de l'académie de la croix vraie, capable d'une telle cruauté ?!

- C'est ça que tu cherches, ma chère petite Samaëlle ?

Son large sourire psychotique laissait entrevoir ses crocs, et ses yeux mauvais n'annonçaient rien de bon…

**To be continued**


	6. Chapitre 5: Lullaby

**Disclaimer: L'univers ainsi que les personnages de Blue Exorcist ne m'appartiennent pas! Ma seule propriété est Katherin et son histoire :3**

**Désolée pour l'attente, comme dit sur mon profil, je me suis laissée débordée... Shame on me! mais je n'abandonne pas la fiction hein, certainement pas!**

**je vous rappelle que je peux essayer de vous faire des petits bonus annexes si vous le souhaité et que vous pouvez pour ceci me contacter par message privé ;)**

**je remercie encore une fois ma petite Bêta en sucre qui fait un travail génial! Je m'en sortirais pas sans toi 8D**

**Je remercie les reviewers! Votre soutient me touche boucoup très fort! :3 ça motive pour continuer, même si j'écris surtout pour moi-même! Et merci également aux followers ;3**

**Des choco-bisouw à vouuuuus (L)**

* * *

- C'est ça que tu cherches, ma chère petite Samaëlle ?

Son sourire était cruel. Katherin fut prise d'une quinte de toux douloureuse. Le goût du fer lui emplit la bouche ; saleté de poison, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit, franchement ?! La demoiselle hybride leva les yeux vers le directeur de l'académie. Par malchance, elle voyait encore nettement le visage crispé par d'étranges sentiments, de Méphisto. Ce dernier regarda avec un certains dédain Kath puis jeta un œil à sa montre, visiblement satisfait :

- Les deux heures sont passées. Tu es vraiment un spécimen très intéressant, et surtout, très résistant. Malheureusement pour toi…

Le directeur haussa les épaules tout en poussant un soupir avant de lâcher la fiole. Katherin, à bout de force tendis désespérément le bras pour l'attraper ; en vain. La fiole de verre s'écrasa puis se brisa sur le parquet, anéantissant les espoirs de notre sujet d'expérience. Kath voulu récupérer le liquide comme elle le pouvait, mais la fumée qui se dégageait de la solution l'en dissuada. La demoiselle ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était quoi ce délire ! Rien qu'à l'odeur, on sentait le bois brûlé ! Dans la fiole… c'était… de l'acide ?!

- Tu croyais sincèrement qu'il te donnerait l'antidote ? Le but était de tuer le fils de Satan, non ?

La jeune fille hoqueta de surprise. Alors il savait, déjà… Peu importe, de toute manière, ses jours se finiraient ici. Elle aurait eu au moins un avant-goût de liberté, avant d'y passer… Pourtant, pourtant… Du regret se lisait aisément sur son visage, Katherin aurait aimé pourvoir en avoir le cœur net, pouvoir en avoir la preuve. Vous savez, ce que Rin avait dit. Etaient-ils vraiment quasiment comme les gens normaux ? Et elle, était-elle au moins semblable à lui ? Sa naissance avait été programmée, elle était artificielle. Samaëlle, de son nom de code K26 avait été créée pour détruire. Pouvait-on croire qu'il lui serait possible d'avoir une vie « normale » ?

Durant un instant, elle y avait cru… Cette soirée avec Shiemi, ces piques envoyées à Shima, ces discutions intéressantes sur la religion avec Ryûji et Konekomaru… Et puis il y avait cet idiot de fils de Satan. Dire qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé rester avec eux, ce serait mentir. Mais au fond d'elle-même, ça lui paraissait impossible.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux l'arracha à ses pensées. Cette fois, quelques gouttes de sang vinrent perler sur le parquet. Mephisto, lui, venait de descendre de son fauteuil et s'accroupit auprès d'elle alors qu'autour de Katherin, tout devenait sombre. Elle venait de perdre pied.

* * *

Rin venait de retourner dans sa chambre. Là, il y trouva Yukio, affalé sur son lit. Le plus « âgé » des deux s'apprêtait à lui demander avec toute l'amabilité du monde pourquoi il avait disparu pour le reste de la fête, mais la mine déconfite et inquiète de son jumeau le percuta avant même qu'il n'ouvre sa grande bouche. Yukio, lui, ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son frère venait d'entrer et qu'il le fixait, l'air inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

La voix de Rin était étrangement calme, posée et conciliante. Son côté « mature » serait-il enfin révélé au grand jour ?!

- On dirait que t'as vu Shura à poil !

Un ange passe… Non, je n'ai rien dit à propos d'une potentielle pointe de maturité. Bon, il est vrai que c'était teinté d'humour, visant à faire sourire son frère, mais visiblement, il l'avait confondu avec Shima et ça n'eut pas l'effet escompté.

Yukio lui lança un regard désabusé alors que son grand-frère s'asseyait à côté de lui sur son lit.

- Allez, dis-moi tout frangin !

Le plus mature des deux poussa un soupir. Pouvait-il lui en parler ? Yukio craignait que Rin refuse de voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Et s'il découvrait que… cette « chose » était comme lui…  
Yukio se gifla mentalement. « Comme lui »… « Cette chose »… Non, Rin et elle étaient différents. Mais Rin risquait de la voir comme une… « Semblable » ? Ça le mettrait en danger… Hors de question. Il devait trouver un bobard, et vite car la vie de son cher frérot en dépendait.

- Oh, y'a pas grand-chose… tu sais… c'est juste que…

Alors qu'il cherchait ses mots, Rin reprit de lui-même, l'air à demi fâché :

- C'est encore à propos de la nouvelle ?!

Yukio eut un coup au cœur. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il aborde de lui-même ce sujet ?!

- Et bien…

- Ecoute Yukio, je sais que tu te fais du mouron et que tu te méfies beaucoup, mais tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu exagéré ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle était dans mon cas, ce n'est pas la fille de Satan, elle. Pourtant, on dirait qu'elle te fout les miquettes !

Cet idiot ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez et ne comprenait rien. Non, ce n'était pas la fille de Satan, mais le procédé de création de la demoiselle était une ignominie à elle seule ! Et ce crétin ne voyait même pas qu'elle était là pour le tuer ! Lui peur d'elle ? Il avait surtout peur pour lui oui ! Rin était le fils de Satan… Alors il était fort… très fort. Mais, comment dire… Malgré ses réflexes et instincts très développés et justes, il n'était pas « entraîné à tuer et détruire ». Pas comme ce monstre.

Rin continuait en le chariant qu'il avait la trouille d'une « gonzesse ». Yukio perdit son calme à ce moment-là. Comment pouvait-il rester aussi frivole à ce propos ?! Le poing du « plus jeune » s'abattit sur le mur à sa droite et il lança un regard furieux à son frère qui venait de sursauter :

- Je ne m'inquièterai peut-être pas autant si tu ne te jetais pas constamment dans la gueule du loup !

Voyant que son frère commençait à hausser sévèrement le ton, Rin fit de même, leur « conversation » allant ainsi crescendo :

- Ah ouais, et tu veux dire quoi par-là foutu bigleux ?!

- Que dès que ce monstre est en ta présence tu fais l'idiot, baisse ta garde et ce soir t'as même flirter avec elle !

Le sang de Rin ne fit qu'un tour. Bien évidemment, Yukio savait pour l'hybride. Il avait vécu avec l'un d'eux toute sa vie… Il aurait dû s'en douter… Mais… « Monstre »… Lui aussi se mit à frapper sur le mur :

- La traiter de monstre c'est me considéré d'la même manière ! Tu sais rien d'elle !

Yukio se leva et se mit à hurler sur son frère, le visage déformé par la colère :

- C'est toi qui ne sais RIEN !

Rin allait répliquer, mais son frère ne lui en laissa pas le temps et sortit avec rage en claquant violemment la porte, laissant le fils de Satan, frustré et énervé, seul.

* * *

Des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre de Katherin. Shura l'avait aperçue quand elle était sortie de la soirée de noël. Ça lui avait paru suspect. Surtout que Yukio n'était plus là pour la surveiller, maintenant qu'il avait de quoi s'occuper pour un moment. Sauf qu'elle avait perdu sa trace. Par réflexe, elle alla voir dans sa chambre. La porte était fermée. Shura tendit l'oreille et entendit du bruit. Sur le coup, elle aurait juré entendre la voix de Méphisto. Qu'est-ce qu'il manigançait encore dans leur dos, celui-là ?!

Ni une ni deux, la jeune femme enfonça la porte. Elle tomba sur du vide. La pièce était calme et silencieuse. Seule restait cette odeur de bois brûlé, une légère pellicule d'acide, des résidus de verre et un peu de sang sur le sol. Mais Katherin n'était pas là. Pourtant, la descendante de ninja était certaine d'avoir bel et bien entendu ce fichu dirlo…

* * *

Kath entendait le bruit d'une boite à musique. C'était un son familier… Oui, elle s'en rappelait maintenant… C'était le premier cadeau qu'on lui ai jamais fait. Elle parvenait même à visualiser l'objet, dans sa tête… C'était juste après sa première « mission ». Après son tout premier bain de sang. Un homme aux cheveux blancs le lui avait donné.

Katherin faisait un rêve. Jolis rêves du passé. Elle se voyait, assise au milieu de sa prison, cette boite à musique entre les mains, comme émerveillé qu'une chose aussi belle puisse exister. Avec cet homme se tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux roses… C'était Shura ? Quand elle était petite ? Elle semblait effrayée. Comme la plupart de ceux qui venait la voir. Il n'y avait que son « père », Méphisto, qui n'avait pas peur d'elle. Mais il n'était pas très gentil. Le bleu sur sa cuisse lui faisait encore mal.  
Et depuis ce soir-là, il y avait cet homme. Il semblait fasciné. Pas de nom, c'était juste le « monsieur aux cheveux blancs ». Et son « père » s'entendait bien avec lui. Mais il n'avait pas eu l'air satisfait quand l'homme lui avait fait ce cadeau.

« Elle ne comprendra jamais sa valeur, elle n'est pas humaine, tu sais ? »

L'autre n'avait rien répondu, mais son regard avait traversé le sien. Katherin avait bien compris que le visiteur n'était pas d'accord. Mais il n'avait rien dit, il était simplement parti en soupirant. Méphisto avait posé sa main sur son épaule. « Cheveux blancs » lui avait lancé un dernier sourire avant de partir.

Le rêve s'arrêtait là. Katherin avait repris conscience, mais ouvrir les yeux, c'était trop dur. Pourtant, elle entendait toujours sa boite à musique. Elle l'avait pourtant laissé dans sa « chambre ». Elle réunit ses forces pour ouvrir les yeux. La pièce n'était pas beaucoup éclairée, mais elle perçut clairement l'objet sur une table basse, face à elle. L'hybride tendit le bras pour l'attraper. Dans son geste, elle chuta du sofa sur lequel elle était allongée mais serra la boite contre elle. Elle sentit Méphisto s'approcher un peu.

- Le seul objet que tu as gardé précieusement. Tout le reste, tu as fini par le broyer. Après tout, c'est le but même de ton existence. Mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu avais gardé cette chose aussi longtemps….

Il s'était assis et la regardait d'un air supérieur. La demoiselle serra encore un peu plus l'objet contre elle. Attendez deux minutes… elle était… vivante ? Elle avait soif, très soif, mais le goût de sang dans sa gorge s'atténuait et sa bouche était sèche mais pas pâteuse. Son regard, empli de question, se tourna vers Méphisto. Le démon lui offrit un de ses étranges sourires incompréhensible. Il laissa sa voix résonner dans la pièce :

- Ce poison, il était à moi. Quand je t'ai créé, il me fallait de quoi te détruire si ça tournait mal. Mais j'avais fait un antidote, juste au cas où.

« Créer » et « détruire ». Aux yeux de ce sale type, Katherin n'avait jamais été rien d'autre qu'un objet. Une « arme », un « jouet » et rien de plus. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé ? Ses yeux continuaient d'interroger son créateur, emplis d'une curiosité mêlée à de l'appréhension. Phélès reprit la parole :

- Tu n'avais pas à mourir ce soir. Ce n'est pas à eux de décider de ton sort.

- Tu m'as pourtant bel et bien abandonné pour aller t'amuser avec le fils de Satan.

Le ton était amer. Comme s'il pouvait revendiquer quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait jamais été ne serait-ce que l'image d'un père à ses yeux. Il faisait pression sur elle en permanence, la terrorisait quand elle refusait d'obéir et n'avait jamais montré le moindre signe d'affection.

- Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entends là ?

L'hybride ne répondit rien. Oui et non. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Après tout, Rin n'avait jamais subit les traitements qu'elle avait dû subir, et lui n'avait jamais souffert d'un réel enfermement… Ni des chants de canalisation des Arias, ni même le collier électrique. Jamais il n'avait été le jouet de quelqu'un. Alors oui, elle l'enviait, pour sa vie, pas parce que Méphisto l'avait laissée derrière ou du moins, pas autant qu'il le laissait entendre.

- Tu n'as pas envie de le tuer, Samaëlle. Et eux, ils te tueront après si tu y parviens, ou si tu t'enfuis.

Là aussi, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. L'espoir d'avoir sa liberté avait pris le dessus, mais pourquoi laisseraient-ils quelque chose d'aussi dangereux dans la nature ? Surtout après tout le mal qu'ils lui avaient fait… ça semblait invraisemblable. Et puis… Ce soir, elle n'avait pas eu la force de le tuer… ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'une occasion se présentait. Mais à chaque fois elle se dégonflait, systématiquement. Et depuis, cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête… « Pas si différent ». Katherin ne savait plus. Son cœur chantait l'espoir, mais c'était si douloureux qu'un pieu enfoncé au plus profond de l'organe palpitant.

L'hybride se sentait déchirée. Déchirée par deux choix. Mais l'issue était chaque fois insupportable. Redevenir le jouet de Méphisto ? Certainement pas… Il avait été trop cruel, trop terrifiant.

* * *

Yukio avait échappé à son frère. Il ne pourrait pas passez la nuit dans la même pièce que celui-ci. Rin ne le laisserait pas tranquille. Il était trop buté pour faire l'impasse après ce genre de dispute. Il passerait la nuit dans une des autres chambres. Pas trop loin tout de même, histoire de pouvoir jeter un œil de temps en temps à son frangin.

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil… toute cette histoire le travaillait trop. Le Vatican cachait-il encore d'autres atrocités de ce genre ? Couvait-il d'autres monstres de la même espèce ? Il finit par se sortir du lit dans lequel il s'était allongé, enfila quelques couches de vêtement supplémentaires puis se dirigea vers la bibliothèque à grands pas. Il devait chercher.

La pièce était déserte quand il y entra. Une bonne partie de la nuit était déjà grignotée par le temps, alors ça n'avait rien de bien étonnant.

Le jeune homme se dirigea ensuite vers les archives d'un pas décidé. Il n'avait pourtant pas beaucoup d'espoir quant à la trouvaille d'informations sur ce que manigançait le Vatican, mais bon…

Après quelques heures de recherches vaines au niveau des livres, Yukio se rabattit sur le net. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas trop cette source étant donné qu'on y trouvait de tout et surtout du n'importe quoi… Là encore, il trouvait des articles de conspirations, de trucs médisant, mais rien de bien solide : ça ne tenait jamais debout. Et rien concernant du pseudo « ADN de démon ». L'exorciste était frustré, mais la fatigue eut raison de lui, et il finit par s'endormir sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

- Bigleux… Oh, le bigleux, tu m'entends ?

Yukio avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux… Il avait mal partout… surtout dans la nuque et à la joue… étrange… Lorsqu'il réussit à soulever ses paupières, il mit beaucoup de temps à faire le focus sur la personne qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Après quelques secondes, il reconnut Shura, toujours aussi peu habillée qui lui secouait l'épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Où sont mes lunettes ?

Shura soupira et mit les poings sur ses hanches. Cet idiot avait la voix embuée et semblait encore à demi-endormis.

- Il est 8h30, tu es censé donner un cours. Et tes lunettes sont sur ton nez.

Elle semblait exaspéré, tellement que le ton n'était même pas moqueur…

- Ah… et où sont mes lunettes ?

Shura poussa un long soupir significatif. Elle sortit de son sac une petite brosse rattachée à un miroir et le présenta à Yukio : Cet idiot avait passé la nuit sur son clavier, tant et si bien qu'il y avait la trace des touches sur sa joue. Tu m'étonnes qu'il ait mal à la nuque… En plus, l'ordi était complètement bugué désormais… C'est quand il se perçut dans la glace qu'il se réveilla d'un bond et voulu foncer en dehors de la bibliothèque, mais sa collègue le retint par le col de son manteau.

- Attends un peu, j'ai à te parler.

A la vue de l'air sérieux de son homologue, Yukio n'opposa pas de résistance. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux autours d'une table et se mirent à discuter. Shura engagea la conversation :

- Tu as finit de lire ce carnet ?

Yukio acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête. Ils se mirent alors à discuter du contenu de ce carnet, des croquis qu'il contenait et des moyens utilisés pour la création de « Samaëlle ». Tout ça semblait tellement intemporel… Le Vatican était si puissant que ça ? Pouvoir créer des quasi-démons… Les contrôler, les entraîner à détruire ce qui dérange les religieux… Des demi-démons, il y en avait beaucoup. Les humains se laissent tenter facilement, ce n'était pas si étrange que ça… Mais… vouloir en créer… vouloir transformer un humain en démon… Pouvait-on trouver plus fou comme idée ?  
Et ce chef de projet dont parle le carnet, qui est-ce ? Il semblait être un véritable et sinistre prodige… Un de ces savants fous complètements morbides…

Mais leur plus grande question qui resta en suspend et qui clôtura la conversation fut posée par Shura :

- Pourquoi Méphisto était en possession de ce carnet ?

* * *

Méphisto avait attrapé son téléphone et surveillait Katherin du regard. L'hybride dormait dans la pièce d'à côté. La porte entrouverte donnait une vue sur le sofa. Lorsqu'une voix étrangement semblable à celle du « chauffeur » répondit, le directeur engagea la conversation. Son interlocuteur sembla sincèrement surpris d'entendre ainsi le « chef de projet ». Ce dernier expliqua alors au supérieur de sa petite création qu'elle avait échoué dans sa tentative d'empoisonnement et que quelques exorcistes se doutaient désormais de quelque chose. L'autre sembla mécontent mais ne dit rien avant de raccrocher. Méphisto perçut, par l'entrebâillement de la porte, une silhouette bouger sous la couverture. Il reposa le combiné rose, un sourire mauvais sur le visage…

* * *

Katherin était debout, dans sa chambre à l'internat. L'hybride s'était bien remise du poison qu'elle avait ingéré la veille, même si Méphisto lui avait conseillé de se reposer encore une journée. Elle retournerait en cours à partir du lendemain. La nuit dernière fut longue et elle avait passé sa journée à dormir. Son corps devait encore prendre du repos afin de régénérer toutes les cellules affectées par le terrible poison. Sa vie était tellement chamboulée depuis qu'elle était ici… Kath se sentait vulnérable… s'était-elle un peu trop ouverte aux autres ? C'était la première fois qu'elle n'était pas capable de tuer quelqu'un. La mort n'avait jamais été un tabou pour elle. K26 avait vécu avec, toute sa vie…

La brunette s'assit sur son lit, les genoux repliés contre son petit corps qui semblait fragile, en cet instant. Son front vint chercher un appui réconfortant sur ses articulations anguleuses et ses bras passèrent autour de ses jambes. La demoiselle poussa un long soupir. Cette mission d'espoir tournait à l'enfer. Qui était-elle vraiment ? Que devait-elle faire ? La liberté était-elle faite pour elle ? C'était tout ce qu'elle avait désiré, jusque-là, mais aujourd'hui, ça lui faisait peur…

Méphisto avait raison, le Vatican risquerait de la tuer si elle réussissait… Alors, avait-elle envie de réussir ? Pourtant, si aujourd'hui elle se sentait vulnérable à ce point… c'était bel et bien à cause du rejeton de Satan et de ces mots…

Le vibreur de son téléphone portable contre sa cuisse un peu moins maigre qu'avant la sortit de ses pensées. L'hybride saisit l'appareil et décrocha, recevant - sans grande surprise - un appel de ses supérieurs :

- Tu as échoué.

Le ton était grave et menaçant. Kath savait qu'elle prendrait un savon, mais elle ne se doutait pas qu'ils seraient au courant aussi rapidement. Qui avait bien pû les prévenir ? Elle était bien plus surveillée qu'elle ne le pensait…

Katherin ne répondit rien ; elle se leva de son lit et ouvrit la fenêtre, souhaitant prendre l'air, puis prit appui sur la rambarde et attendit la suite.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Jamais tu n'as été en difficulté pour ce genre de chose jusque-là. Détruire, c'est plutôt ton truc, non ?

Là encore on sentait le reproche dans sa voix. Il voulait lui coller la pression…

- Tu sais où tu retourneras si tu échoues encore une fois ?

- Oui…

Samaëlle sentait le sourire de son tuteur à l'autre bout du fil. Elle visualisait bien son regard déformé par le dégout qu'elle provoquait en lui, la sueur perlant à son front à cause du stress lié à sa présence, son sourire méprisant, comme s'il avait devant lui la chose la plus ignoble du monde… C'était toujours comme ça, avec lui. Pourtant, le ton qu'il prit soudainement l'étonna grandement :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait flancher ? C'est le contact trop prolongé avec ta cible ? Il te manipule. Ce ne sont que des mots. C'est le fils de Satan, n'oublie pas ça. Il veut te rendre vulnérable.

Kath ne trouva rien à y redire.

Son masque de débilité était si peu crédible… il était alors finalement un véritable manipulateur ? C'était le fils du roi des démons après tout… On pouvait s'y attendre, fatalement. Mais la petite hybride n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, son tuteur repris de plus belle :

- Finis ça au plus vite, ça n'en sera que plus facile. Les gens vont commencer à douter de toi.

- Oui.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il lui faudrait faire une nouvelle tentative. Katherin avait toute sa journée de demain pour y songer. Ensuite, elle retournera en cours et devra à nouveau les affronter du regard. Shiemi posera sans doute des questions… il lui fallait aussi songer à trouver des excuses bidons…

K26 porta son regard sur son lit et finit par jeter son téléphone sur son lit. Cela faisait bien deux minutes que son tuteur avait raccroché. La boite à musique, disposée sur sa table de chevet continuait de chanter sa jolie mélodie mécanique. La brunette observa un moment son lit, pensive, puis décida de sortir prendre l'air, afin de s'aérer les idées. Le vent était frais et un léger soleil brillait à l'extérieur. Le temps parfait pour aller réfléchir. Après avoir enfilé son manteau, ses chaussures et passé une écharpe, la jeune femme sortit, laissant seul son précieux trésors l'histoire de quelques instant, ce dernier continuant de frapper sa mélancolique mélopée.


	7. Chapitre 6: Pearl Hammington

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de Blue Exorcist ne m'appartiennent pas! Seule Kath et dorénavant Pearl son de ma fabrication ainsi que le tuteur de K26 ;D

Un gros désolé pour le retard :'( Bonne lecture! **Merci à Beta-poulette :D **

* * *

Un éclair venait de zébrer le ciel sombre de Londres. Sur le toit d'une maison, la lunette d'un sniper brillait tristement, reflétant le sombre visage de la lune de cette nuit-là. Une respiration se retient et l'œil de lynx frappe. La balle fuse entre les deux yeux de la cible, comme téléguidée. Et c'était normal, car après tout, jamais elle n'avait raté une cible. Elle était l'enfant prodige, l'as des as. L'atout qu'on ne sort de sa poche qu'au moment propice… L'impact est violent, sanglant… Des cris de panique flottent dans l'air et l'odeur de l'hémoglobine vient lui chatouiller les narines. Une fois encore, elle a causé la panique dans les ruelles de Londres. Ça leur apprendra, à ces putains, de coucher avec n'importe qui. A coucher avec _ses cibles_ surtout…

L'ombre sur le toit profita encore quelques instants de son triste spectacle, un sourire dément aux lèvres. Y'avait-il quoi que ce soit de plus beau qu'une pluie sanguine ? Y'avait-il une couleur plus fascinante que le rouge qui traverse vos veines ? Existait-il un son plus doux que celui de la peur qui contamine les êtres humains à une vitesse folle, comme ces bonnes vieilles épidémies ? Bon, là, c'était un mauvais exemple… Il y avait bien évidemment le son suave des os qui craquent sous l'impact d'une balle, et les cris de douleur qui l'accompagnaient. Seulement, elle, son travail n'était pas de faire souffrir, alors elle visait la tête, ou le cœur. Elle était condamnée à se contenter de la peur des Hommes dont elle se nourrissait volontiers.

Alors qu'elle remballait précieusement son matériel, le micro accroché à sa veste bipa une fois. Le boss voulait la contacter… La jeune femme glissa son oreillette sous ses cheveux roux et prit la communication :

- Tu as fini ton devoir ?

- Bien évidemment, c'était encore plus facile que les fois précédentes. Je vais finir par me lasser de ce boulot, vous savez…

- Laisse tomber ma belle, tu vas avoir largement de quoi te distraire pour ta prochaine exécution. Tu pars au Japon.

La voix de l'homme à l'autre bout du fil semblait s'amuser follement rien qu'à l'idée d'envoyer son jouet favori sur cette île à l'autre bout du monde…

- Le Japon hein… C'est pas là-bas que vous aviez envoyé ce déchet de K26 ?

Sa voix était aussi excitée qu'hautaine. K26 lui avait toujours fait de l'ombre, elle la détestait. Depuis qu'elle était devenue l'arme biologique du Vatican, plus personne ne faisait attention à ses prouesses…

- K26 a foiré son coup, rattrape la bavure, ma belle petite Pearl.

- Comme si s'était fait, boss.

L'homme à l'autre bout du fil raccrocha, et si nous comparions les deux expressions de ces deux êtres vivants à l'instant, elles auraient été jumelles : Un large sourire psychotique qui vous fend le visage en deux, des yeux brillants la haine et la joie à la fois… Si seulement cela avait été pour les mêmes raisons…

* * *

Kath venait de pousser la porte de la salle de cour. L'animation qui agitait l'air dans la pièce retomba d'un coup sec, comme une pierre qui tombe lourdement au sol. Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant que l'hybride n'était plus venu en cours. D'une part parce qu'il lui fallait récupérer de son auto-empoisonnement, d'autre part parce qu'il lui fallait réfléchir à ce coup de fil qu'elle avait reçu. Sa cible, Rin Okumura, devait être exécutée au plus vite. Plus elle resterait ici, plus il lui serait difficile d'accomplir cette dernière mission.

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle. Yukio, le grand frère de sa cible la regardait d'un air mauvais. Kath était certaine que ce type savait pourquoi elle était là. Il attendait juste une preuve pour pouvoir la foutre dehors. Pour Shura, c'était pareil, sans aucun doute. Pourtant, il y avait quelqu'un qui la voyait d'un autre œil, et qui la fixait un peu trop à son goût d'ailleurs… Du fond de la classe, un adolescent aux cheveux roses lui lançait des regards en biais. Renzô Shima. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Samaëlle tentait de se souvenir, sans réussir à mettre la main la dessus.

Pendant qu'elle y songeait, ses jambes l'avaient machinalement portée jusqu'à une chaise, au fond de la classe, seule. Shiemi, qui l'avait suivie du regard semblait déçue, elle qui, depuis le lendemain de leur petite soirée de noël, attendait patiemment son retour, lui gardant chaque jour sa place à ses côtés. Rin, quant à lui, avait également suivit du regard l'hybride. Elle semblait… changée. Alors que la demoiselle semblait être devenue presque humaine, elle affichait de nouveau ce masque de marbre, ce regard triste mais noble. Elle avait perdu cette étincelle que Shiemi lui avait transmise. Il était vrai qu'elle avait passé trois jours isolée on ne sait où, mais… était-ce possible de changer autant en si peu de temps ?!

Le fils de Satan lança un regard à Shiemi, la blondinette semblait déconfite… Rin jeta un regard empli de questions à Katherin qui détourna le regard, faisant tout pour le snober. Pourtant, la jeune femme ressentit un léger pincement dans la cage thoracique, comme si ce n'était plus naturel, ce genre de réaction. Il devrait aller lui parler, quand il aurait un moment. Quelque chose clochait…

* * *

Les cours de la matinée venaient de se terminer. Katherin fut l'une des premières à sortir de la salle et se rua à l'extérieur. Elle avait besoin de sentir le vent sur son visage, histoire de pouvoir réfléchir en paix. Par je ne sais quel miracle, elle avait réussis à esquiver ses camarades de classe. Pourtant, depuis qu'elle se déplaçait ce matin, en dehors des bâtiments particulièrement, elle se sentait observée. Quelque chose la dérangeait, la préoccupait… Comme si cette odeur de sang qu'elle semblait avoir oubliée lui chatouillait à nouveau les narines…

Dehors, assise sur la fontaine de l'école, la jeune femme mâchonnait un bâton de réglisse, pensive. Elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette sensation désagréable d'anxiété… C'est alors que la tête brune de Rin la sortie de ses pensées. Le demi-démon s'était planté devant-elle avec un regard accusateur. Katherin fit comme si elle voyait à travers lui et continua de mâchonner, avec un certain agacement lisible sur le visage, sa réglisse. Le fils de Satan sembla s'impatienter et prit la parole :

- Pourquoi tu te mets à tous nous ignorer ? T'as un pet d'travers ?! T'as pas vu Shiemi ou quoi ?!

Pour toute réponse, il n'eut le droit qu'à un soupir exaspéré, ce qui eut pour effet de le frustrer encore plus. Pourquoi était-elle redevenue si froide d'un coup ?

Rin allait, une fois de plus, ouvrir sa grande bouche, mais l'arrivée des autres gens de leur classe le fit taire et Kath s'éloigna encore un peu plus du groupe. Cet étrange poids sur ses épaules l'inquiétait. Pourquoi se sentait-elle oppressée comme ça ?! Quelqu'un la suivait ou bien ? Du coin de l'œil, l'hybride surveillait le bosquet non loin.

Yukio discutait avec Shiemi qui semblait déconfite. Déjà que ce sale binoclard passait son temps à la surveiller, il fallait qu'en plus il la regarde de travers lui aussi. En l'espace de quelques heures, tout était redevenu comme il y avait quelques temps, lorsqu'elle était arrivée. C'était sa faute, elle se savait bien, mais ce coup de fil qu'elle avait reçu de son tuteur lui avait collé une pression horrible… Et le discours de Méphisto n'était pas plus encourageant.

_Une arme biologique de destruction incontrôlable est vouée à mourir. Que ce soit suite à un échec ou de la main de ses créateurs…_

Shura, dit « big boobs teacher », était en train de rejoindre le petit groupe autour de la fontaine. Déjà, alors qu'il lui restait quelques mètres à parcourir, elle interpelait Yukio. Ces deux-là semblaient devoir se partager des informations. Katherin tenta de se focaliser sur eux pendant que le cadet des fils de Satan se dirigeait vers l'autre exorciste. Cependant, un reflet dans les arbres interpella Katherin…

* * *

Pearl avait fait bon voyage jusqu'au Japon. Elle avait également pu découvrir avec joie des spécialités culinaires. Cela dit… ce n'était pas réellement difficile de rivaliser avec la cuisine britannique !

Bref, notre envoyée du Vatican s'était ensuite hâtée de s'infiltrer dans l'académie de la croix vraie. « Vite fait, mais bien fait » était sa marque de fabrique. Et elle avait toujours été la plus rapide pour exécuter sa mission, jusqu'à ce que cette chose immonde de K26 ne soit fabriquée. Sauf que cette fois, ça allait changer. Cette fois, elle allait à nouveau briller sur le devant de la scène. Cette garce l'aurait dans l'os. Et si elle pouvait trouver un prétexte pour devoir la tuer, elle n'hésiterait pas. Sans les Aria pour la libérer de sa forme humaine, cette chienne n'était rien. Cette ignominie ne résistera pas à ses balles en argent.

Elle s'était donc renseignée sur les horaires de la petite classe d'exorcistes et avait préparé son coup. La pause de midi serait parfaite : le petit groupe avait pour habitude de se rassembler autour de la fontaine pour déjeuner. Pas trop de monde, mais juste suffisamment d'amis proches pour créer un drame sublime, une terreur pestilentielle et la fontaine sera certainement plus jolie, teintée de sang.

Le sniper n'était pas tellement optimisé pour ce genre de mission, c'était un peu – beaucoup – trop voyant. Elle avait donc choisit une arme plus discrète équipée d'un pointeur laser. Il est certain que son Beretta 92 était moins puissant que son cher fusil de précision, mais, pour une fois, la petite Pearl se passera de son goût pour le « théâtral ». Malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser, elle tenait à sa peau, et deux monstres sur son dos ne serait pas une bonne nouvelle. Ne pas se faire repérer pouvait être un « léger» avantage, d'autant plus que Méphisto rôdait dans l'établissement. Si on la retrouvait ici, en train d'essayer d'assassiner un membre du Vatican en mission, elle risquait très gros, ou tout du moins sa tête.

Bref, tous ces sales gosses étaient sagement en train de manger et de rire de trop bon cœur au goût de l'assassin. Il était temps de mettre un terme à toute cette niaiserie et à toute cette joie fade et factice. Pearl se préparait, le viseur sur la poitrine du fils de Satan et le doigt appuyant sur la détente…

* * *

A nouveau, Kath aperçu du mouvement dans le bosquet, Yukio et Shura commençait à s'éloigner. Samaëlle reconnu le craquement sinistre du cran de sécurité que l'on ôte de son arme, puis le bruit d'un coup de feu qui part.

Tout c'était passé très vite et une gerbe de sang venait teinter l'herbe si verte et tendre du pied de la fontaine. L'odeur du sang lui emplit les narines, comme au bon vieux temps, la portant dans un état de transe abominable. Une agitation nouvelle s'était créée autour d'elle. La peur embaumait l'air et un silence abominable pesait sur les lieux. Rin avait ouvert grand les yeux et semblait avoir le souffle coupé. Kath baissa son bras recouvert d'écailles brillant d'un éclat sinistre et ôta la balle qui s'y était logée dans sa main droite. La demoiselle grimaça de son visage devenu… effrayant mais captivant à la fois. Toute la partie gauche de son corps avait muté et s'était parsemée de ces mêmes écailles, une corne avait perforé le haut de son crâne et son œil gauche avait passé une robe reptilienne d'un magnifique jaune d'or.

Pearl, prise de panique, s'était enfuie tandis que les autres cherchaient à comprendre. La queue de démon de la jeune hybride fouetta l'air, sauvagement, ses oreilles pointues étaient rabattues à l'arrière et, dans une grimace de douleur, on pouvait apercevoir ses crocs. Ah, les balles en argent… C'était vraiment douloureux… Bien que la plaie était déjà en train de cicatriser… Son œil gauche était souligné de quelques écailles et lui donnait un air encore plus terrifiant, si bien que Konekomaru avait reculé de plusieurs pas.

Quant à Shura et Yukio, ces deux-là s'étaient stoppé, Yukio pointait son arme sur K26 et Shura s'apprêtait à faire de même, interloquée. Les autres élèves semblaient tout aussi surpris et ne comprenaient pas ce qui venait de se passer.

Kath voulait s'enfuir. L'odeur du sang lui montait à la tête, bien qu'il s'agissait du sien… Shiemi voulut poser sa main sur l'épaule de la blessée pour lui proposer son aide, mais Kath la repoussa violemment de son bras gauche, les écailles se propageant sur la partie droite de son visage tout en sifflant tel un serpent en colère.

Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle allait faire et lorsque Yukio tira une fois à ses pieds, Katherin prit la fuite et s'enfonça à son tour dans le bosquet, tel un animal paniqué. Plus les secondes défilaient, et plus sa forme démoniaque reprenait le dessus sur son âme. Des idées de carnages se mirent à lui traverser l'esprit de part en part. Une voix répétait un sans cesse la même chose dans son crâne douloureux : « Tues-les, tous. Tues les tous ! TUES-LES MASSACRES-LES ! » Samaëlle poussa un gémissement plaintif que Rin perçu puis l'ombre de la demoiselle s'éteignit au loin.

La panique avait saisi les esprits des élèves. Amie, ennemie ? Qui sait… Ce coup de feu, pourquoi lui avait-on tiré dessus ? C'était ce genre de question que ceux-là se posaient, l'une pour les élèves, l'autre pour les deux professeurs. Konekomaru et Shima restaient sans voix, Izumo et Ryûji parlaient déjà de traîtrise… Rin et Shiemi échangèrent un regard, hochèrent la tête tous les deux et commencèrent à se diriger vers ce fameux bosquet où Katherin s'était dissipée, mais Shura et Yukio leur barrèrent le passage.

- Oubliez-ça tout de suite vous deux.

La voix de Yukio était catégorique, et la lame de l'épée de Shura en travers de la route l'était également. Rin ouvrit sa grande bouche pour contester de tout son saoul mais rien n'y fit. Shiemi, elle, insista encore plus :

- Elle souffre ! Vous comprenez rien ou quoi ?! Elle a peur de nous !

- C'est plutôt nous qui devrions avoir peur, tu ne crois pas ?! C'est bien toi qu'elle a failli bouffer !

Konekomaru avait ce ton flageolant qu'il avait pris pour parler de Rin lorsqu'il avait découvert qui il était. Renzô détourna le regard au sol tandis que les deux autres marmonnaient encore. Rin et Shiemi semblaient en colère après les quatre autres, mais les deux professeurs intervinrent et firent en sorte que chacun retourne en classe pour leurs prochains cours de l'après-midi.

La plaie saignait toujours… C'était moins profond que lorsqu'elle était encore là-bas, mais c'était douloureux. Des particules de la balle en argent lui rongeaient la chair. Elle garderait une marque encore un moment… Du sang coulait le long de son bras encore parsemé d'écailles. L'odeur de fer lui montait au nez et l'hémoglobine lui asticotait les sens. Elle avait fini par faire le plus grand détour possible afin d'arriver jusque la fenêtre de sa chambre dans laquelle elle se faufila après avoir escaladé l'arbre qui lui faisait face. Là, elle s'était tassée sur son lit, avait saisi sa boite à musique et l'avait ouverte afin d'en entendre la douce mélodie…

- Cheveux Blancs… Tu avais tord…

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues salies de poussière et peu à peu, sa forme de démon s'estompait… Le son de la boite à musique n'était accompagné que de ses sourds sanglots. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle avait ignoré la seule qui lui avait ouvert son cœur et avait même faillit la blesser à l'instant. C'était trop dur. Dans ce monde, à l'extérieur, K26 n'était qu'un jeune félin, dangereux mais terriblement peureux. Le monde des sentiments et de la société était bien plus hostile que ce sujet d'expérience perdu entre la mission de sa « vie » et les regrets qu'elle devrait subir. Parce que ça, elle l'avait compris. A quoi bon jouir de la liberté quand ceux qui vous y ont fait goûter ne sont plus là pour la partager avec vous ?

Comme Méphisto l'avait toujours pensé, ce genre d'être créé artificiellement ne pouvait-être qu'instable émotionnellement. Pourtant, qui aurait cru que sa hargne et sa haine d'autrefois se changeraient en une sensibilité « humaine » ?

* * *

Shura et Yukio s'étaient assis autour d'une table à la bibliothèque. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette attaque ? Shura était quasiment certaine que le coup n'était pas destiné à Samaëlle, mais bien à Rin. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi diable s'était-elle mise entre lui et ce type qui avait voulu lui faire la peau ? Yukio n'avait pas plus de réponse qu'elle. Il était juste certain que, sur ce coup-là, elle n'était pas une ennemie et qu'il y avait bien plus dangereux qu'elle pour l'instant qui rôdait autour du cher grand frère de ce foutu binoclard. Devaient-ils en parler avec Méphisto ? Cela-dit, si elle en voulait à Rin, il était fort probable que cette personne chercher également à se débarrasser de Katherin. Etait-ce le Vatican qui cherchait à faire d'une pierre deux coups ?

* * *

Méphisto vaquait à ses « occupations » de « directeur », ou plutôt il martyrisait ce pauvre Amaimon qui n'avait d'autre choix que de courir comme le hamster vert qu'il était dans une roue débile pour rongeur… Pourtant, quelqu'un troubla son petit moment de plaisir en toquant à la porte. Le démon détourna alors les yeux de son frère et fit entrer une des femmes s'occupants des nouveaux arrivants et des demandes d'inscription. Cette même « femelle » posa un dossier sous les yeux du directeur qui haussa un sourcil : encore une demande pour rejoindre la classe d'exorcisme ?

L'employée prit congé et Méphisto ouvrit le dossier et son expression se rembrunie aussitôt. « Pearl Hammington » souhaitait rejoindre la classe d'exorcisme de la branche japonaise… D'agacement, le directeur claqua sa langue sur son palet. Cette histoire annonçait des ennuis, de GROS ennuis.

* * *

**Merci à tous pour votre soutiens, et je remercie ceux qui suivent encore ce torchon! :D à bientôt! **


	8. Chapitre 7 : Affrontement sous la Lune

Disclamer: Aucun personnage hormis Pearl et Katherin ne m'appartiennent, l'histoire et les personnages originaux sont la propriété de Kazue Kato sama!

Un grand merci à tout ceux qui me soutiennent, je vous aime! en Particulier toi Beta-poulette :D 3

* * *

- Je ne comprends pas… que voulez-vous, exactement ?

Shura, Yukio et Katherin se tenaient devant un des membres du conseil du Vatican. L'exorciste à l'opulente poitrine avait demandez une audience qui lui avait été refusée. Yukio et cette dernière avaient donc décidé de se déplacer tout de même en trainant de force Samaëlle devant les conseillés afin de leur tirer les vers du nez. D'ailleurs, le projet hybride semblait bailler aux corneilles sans la moindre gêne. Ces vieux croutons la fatiguaient. En plus, ça ne servait à rien de l'emmener ici.

- Comprendre ce que K26 fait au Japon.

Yukio avait pris un ton grave. Bon, il avait de quoi s'inquiéter pour son cher grand frère mais tout de même, durant ces derniers mois, elle avait plus sauvé son frère que lui avoir causé du tort. Cette réflexion la fit d'ailleurs grogner légèrement. Les dits croutons se raclèrent la gorge en entendant l'hybride et Shura fit cesser le grondement d'un coup de coude dans les côtes. K26 lui lança un regard mauvais, pour qui elle se prenait, celle-là ?

Bref, Katherin observa profondément le rassemblement de vieux déchets qui se tenait sur leur chaise et il ne lui était pas bien difficile de deviner qu'elle leur faisait toujours autant flipper. Le front de chacun d'eux perlait de sueur. Cependant, l'un d'eux eut le courage de se lever et prit la parole :

- Malgré que ceci ne vous regarde en rien, Le Projet K26, dit Samaëlle, a été envoyée au Japon depuis ces derniers mois afin d'éliminer une traîtresse qui s'y est installée. On soupçonne d'ailleurs cette dernière de vouloir éliminer le fils de Satan.

A ces paroles, Yukio tressaillit. Encore une personne de plus à en vouloir à la peau de son cher grand frère. Le vieil homme repris cependant son discours :

- Le but de notre hybride est donc de protéger votre frère ainé de la menace qu'elle représente.

Le vieux avait vaguement lancé un regard de biais

Katherin venait donc de recevoir de nouvelles directives : Dévorer Pearl. Le goût du sang lui manquait… le souvenir de l'odeur du sang envahit son esprit et un sourire carnassier naquit progressivement sur son visage, jusqu'à ce que le visage de Shiemi lui revienne en mémoire. A cette image, la peau de Samaëlle pâlit d'un coup et son cœur rata un battement. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cette cruche lui revienne en mémoire ?!

* * *

Yukio et Shura étaient rentré en compagnie de Kath une fois la petite entrevue avec les sages terminée. Kath avait demandé à passer par sa chambre avant de retourner en cours, ce qui laissait le temps à Yukio de ressortir le « baratin » des viocs du conseil. Les exorcistes en herbe ne semblaient pas plus emballés que ça par l'explication, mais le principal intéressé, à savoir Rin, dormait bien trop profondément pour entendre tout cela. D'un côté, ce n'était pas plus mal, Yukio pourrait en parler avec lui seul de fait, il y serait peut-être, avec un peu de chance, attentif… Mais l'aîné des fils de Satan restait sceptique. La faculté de concentration de Rin Okumura sur un problème épineux est… minime, voire inexistante. C'était bien là le problème de ce jeune homme qui prenait tout avec nonchalance et qui laissait venir. Yukio, lui, préférait tout prévoir et calculer. Son frère, lui, fonctionnait au feeling, au grand désespoir du cadet.

Bref, l'entrée de Katherin dans la salle jeta un léger froid. Elle tenta malgré tout de lancer un léger « salut », mais il manquait franchement d'enthousiasme. Rin ronflait encore et elle aperçut Shiemi. La brune ne put soutenir son regard. La place à ses côtés était libre, comme d'habitude depuis que Katherin avait rejoint cette classe. Le projet Hybride s'était décidé à passer à côté d'elle, histoire de lui parler avant de recommencer à faire comme « avant ». Pourtant, la blondinette attrapa la manche de l'uniforme de la quasi-démone. Les yeux de Katherin s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes et elle tourna la tête vers la blonde qui lui offrit son sourire rayonnant. Kath ne put luter et s'assit à ses côtés, là où était peut-être sa place, finalement… Le rouge lui colora légèrement les joues et un petit sourire gêné teinta son visage d'une expression très enfantine, mais très belle. La blonde, elle semblait aux anges et continua à lui sourire, sincèrement heureuse d'enfin la retrouver.

* * *

La matinée s'était écoulée gentiment, sans accroc et la pause déjeunée n'avait pas été plus mouvementée. Shiemi avait suivie Kath et elles avaient mangé toute les deux dans un carré d'herbe à l'ombre des arbres. Là, les deux jeunes filles discutèrent puis Kath pris la parole :

- Ecoute Shiemi… Je suis désolée pour l'autre jour… J-je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même.. j'aurais préféré que tu ne me vois pas dans cet état…

La blonde sentit que sa camarade était sincèrement bouleversée par cet incident. La voix de l'hybride tremblotait et la nervosité s'était emparée de son corps. La jeune blondinette lui sourit, secoua la tête de gauche à droite et la prit dans ses bras, comme pour la rassurer. Les yeux du projet scientifique s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Cette dernière sentit ensuite quelque chose enserrer son cœur et sa vue se brouilla soudain. La jeune quasi-démone sentit quelque chose d'humide rouler sur son avant-bras. La jeune femme tendit sa main et une larme, puis une autre tomba au creux de sa paume tremblante. C'était donc ça ? Elle y était attachée tant que ça ? « Nous ne sommes pas si différent »… avait-il dit… La jeune femme renifla.

- Katherin ?

La blondinette sentit une larme tomber sur son épaule et les bras de son amie la serrer contre elle à son tour. La demoiselle se sentie si émue qu'elle se mit à pleurer à son tour. Le « ridicule » de la situation fit rires les deux demoiselles qui se lâchèrent et essuyèrent leur larmes avant d'échanger deux sourires enfantins. Deux sourires sincères, deux sourires de deux amies étroitement liées malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait en penser.

Puis, elles étaient retournées en cours avec les autres. La journée aurait pu finalement être agréable, si cet élément perturbateur n'avait pas tout chamboulé…

En effet, peu après le début de la première heure de cours de cette seconde partie de la journée, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Shura, ouvrit la porte et une jeune femme rousse et pulpeuse entra dans la salle, ce qui éveilla d'un coup Renzô et Rin qui semblaient fort intéressée par ce corps de rêve qu'arborait l'autre.

Kath, elle, avait la tête plongée dans ses bras, mais l'odeur du sang lui chatouilla les narines. L'hybride leva aussitôt la tête et ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia. Une jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude étincelant d'une malice franchement malsaine. Une paire de loches qui n'avait rien à n'envier à personne, des jambes de mannequin, bref, la bombe dans toute sa splendeur. Sauf que cette diva, elle s'appelait Pearl, et c'était la sniper de prestige du Vatican…

Le cœur de l'hybride ne fit qu'un bond. C'était elle la traîtresse ?! Pourquoi ?! Le Vatican aurait menti ?

Shiemi sentit la confusion dans l'esprit de son amie et elle posa une main sur son épaule. Elles se regardèrent et la blondinette lui sourit encore une fois, comme pour la rassurer. Pendant ce temps, la rouquine avait terminé son petit discours de présentation. La fille aux cheveux flamboyant venait de passer aux côtés de la brune tout en lui lançant un regard de défi. L'hybride ne la lâchait pas de ses deux perles glacées.

La nouvelle venue vint s'installer à côté de Rin, qui la fixait aussi surpris que le reste de l'assemblée. Renzô jura d'envie, Ryuji leva les yeux au ciel et le fils de Satan rit nerveusement quand l'autre lui sourit de toutes ses dents, charmeuse et charmante.

Kath lança un regard au-dessus de son épaule et aperçut Okumura rire avec cette petite peste qui puait les cadavres en putréfaction à milles mètres à la ronde. Malgré elle, l'arme biologique sentit quelque chose se coincer au plus profond d'elle, comme si son cœur venait de cogner contre une paroi dure et froide, comme s'il venait de se cogner à la réalité. Shiemi avait vu ce regard en arrière et cet air triste et colérique à la fois de son amie :

- Katherin ?

- Hum… ?

Sa voix était plate et sans intonation, K26 faisait désormais mine de s'intéresser à la suite du cours qui avait repris.

- T'en pincerais pas pour Rin ?

- Quoi ?

La brunette avait tourné la tête vers la blonde, une expression d'incompréhension sur le visage. Shiemi avait rougi de son propre culot. Katherin, elle, attendait une explication :

- Ça veut dire quoi « en pincer » ?

La blonde rougis de plus belle, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre ?! Sa voix se faisait hésitante et la jeune herboriste jouait nerveusement avec ses mains tout en les fixant :

- Bah tu sais… enfin…

- Bah non je sais pas… sinon je te demanderai pas !

- Nan mais c'est quand t'as… des sentiments pour quelqu'un !

Voilà, elle l'avait dit, et un énorme poids venait de s'échapper de sus ses épaules… jusqu'à ce que :

- Bah des sentiments j'en ai pour tout le monde …

- Euh…

Shiemi venait de piquer un far, elle était désormais aussi rouge qu'une tomate et Katherin ne comprenait pas où elle venait en venir :

- Je ne te parle pas de n'importe quel sentiment Katherin…

- Bah je ne comprends pas.

La brunette semblait agacée désormais… La blondinette sembla faire de son mieux pour se contenir et expliquer plus… directement la chose.

- Mais tu sais c'est quand t'as envie de faire des… des câlins avec une personne, de la prendre dans tes bras, de… de lui faire des…. Des… des… b-b-bisous et, et… et t-tout ça quoi…

Les deux mains de la brune martelèrent la surface lisse de leur table pendant un instant de silence. Elle était aussi rouge que Shiemi et désormais, tout le monde les regardaient. Une fois qu'elle marmonna une excuse et que le cours reprit, Kath regarda à nouveau Shiemi, toujours aussi rouge qu'elle :

- Nan mais ça va pas oui ?! Ne me dis pas des trucs comme ça !

- D-d-d-désolée !

Les deux amies se regardèrent une fois de plus puis se mirent toutes les deux à pouffer de rire sous le regard sévère de leur professeur. Cependant, Shura était beaucoup plus inquiète de cette pseudo nouvelle que de la petite hybride qui semblait s'humaniser à nouveau. K26 n'était plus sa principale inquiétude désormais, malgré cet incident qu'il y avait eu…

Lors de la pause, Kath avait accompagné Shiemi jusqu'aux toilettes. Là, elle en profita pour se rincer le visage. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle perçut la voix de Rin dans le couloir. Curieuse, elle passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et aperçut « Pearl » et le brun. Elle venait de lui donner un paquet. Ça sentait bon… c'était… à manger ? L'autre avait l'air ravi. Dieu savait si c'était à cause des formes de la jeune femme ou grâce au contenu de la boite. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'odeur de ces gâteaux lui était familière… Sans réellement savoir pourquoi… Shiemi sortit alors des toilettes et les deux demoiselles repartirent vers leur salle de cours. La journée se terminait doucement… Une journée forte en émotions, une journée « normale » pour une « adolescente normale ». Une ado qui pleure et qui rit, une ado qui « vit ».

* * *

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de cette dernière heure de cours amenait également ce goût de « liberté » et de « soulagement » que l'on ressent une fois que l'on peut enfin souffler un peu. Shiemi avait suggéré à Kath de parler avec Rin de l'incident de la fois dernière. Lui aussi s'était visiblement beaucoup inquiété de l'état de l'hybride, paraît-il. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient donc mises en tête de le voir à la sortie des cours. Cependant, alors qu'elles avaient cherché un bon moment, les deux demoiselles étaient bredouilles. Et leurs camarades de classe ne l'avaient pas vu non plus depuis la fin de l'heure. Il était sorti en même temps que cette « Pearl » et n'était pas réapparus depuis, pour le plus grand déplaisir de Shima qui semblait totalement déconfit.

* * *

Il commençait à se faire tard, et Shiemi devait rentrer, sa mère la réclamait pour avoir de l'aide à la boutique. Kath la rassura et lui promit de chercher Rin et de s'expliquer avec lui. Après un énième sourire échangé, les deux amies se séparèrent et le sourire de Katherin s'effaça d'un coup : Rin avait… « Disparu ». Cette pensée lui arracha le cœur. La demoiselle secoua la tête et se reprit. Il ne devait pas être loin, et puis il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Elle devait juste le retrouver. La brune décida de commencer par le dortoir où il logeait avec son frère cadet.

La jeune femme fit donc le tour du bâtiment et repéra la fenêtre par laquelle Rin l'avait observé la première fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé, sous le clair de lune… à nouveau, elle secoua la tête puis entreprit d'escalader le mur grâce aux irrégularités du mur et à un lierre qui s'y était accrocher solidement. Une fois en face de la fenêtre, le cobaye toqua à la fenêtre. Yukio releva la tête alors qu'il était plongé dans ses notes. Le binoclard sembla surpris mais consentit tout de même à ouvrir à Samaëlle qui se faufila alors dans la piaule.

- Hum… désolée pour l'intrusion. Rin n'est pas là ?

Yukio fronça les sourcils ; son frère ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait encore ?!

- Non, sinon il aurait déjà ouvert sa grande bouche.

- Tu l'as vu depuis la fin des cours ?

Yukio parut surpris de la question. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant… Depuis que son propre cours était terminé, il n'avait pas vu son frère. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de venir grailler un truc rapidement quand il devait ressortir. C'était étrange venant de sa part…

Le plus mature des deux frères fit un signe négatif de la tête et attrapa son téléphone avant de composer le numéro de son frère. Aucune réponse. Où pouvait-il être ? La nuit commençait à tomber et donnait un ton encore plus inquiétant à la scène. Cette situation semblait tout droit sortie d'un film tragique. Surtout avec l'épée de Damoclès qui planait sinistrement au-dessus de la tête de son frère. Et, étrangement, ça coïncidait avec la venue de cette nouvelle…

- Je vais le chercher, toi, restes ici, au cas où il repasserait par ici, et puis j'ai les sens plus développé que toi.

L'idée ne lui plaisait pas tellement, au bigleux, mais fallait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tort… Kath, elle, observait le manteau d'obscurité qui s'abattait sur les lieux, peu à peu. Après un dernier signe de tête accordé à Yukio, l'hybride bondit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se tourna une dernière fois vers son professeur :

- Ça peut te sembler étrange venant de moi, mais… Ne t'inquiète pas, je te ramène ton frère.

Ce à quoi Yukio ne répondit rien. Il détestait devoir s'en remettre à cette abomination conçue par l'homme, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

L'hybride sauta donc de la fenêtre et amortit sa réception avec souplesse avant de partir à la recherche du fils de Satan. Sauf qui rien n'y fit. Elle eut beau chercher partout, dans les moindres recoins et demander à tout le monde s'ils avaient vu ce débile, niet, nada, que dalle. C'était tout bonnement comme s'il avait disparu, comme s'il n'était déjà plus à l'académie. Les heures tournaient et il était déjà vingt-deux heure trente. Kath sentit une présence approchée et elle reconnut l'odeur de Yukio. Ce dernier entama directement la conversation :

- Tu l'as retrouvé ?

Son ton était à demi tremblant, il était inquiet pour son frère.

- Non, aucune trace de lui, personne ne l'a vu depuis la sortie des cours. J'ai demandé à tout le monde…

Kath semblait sincèrement désolée et triste en même temps. Peut-être s'y était-elle plus attachée que ce qu'elle voulait bien croire. Shiemi n'était sans doute pas si loin de la vérité ? Non, impossible. C'était inconcevable.

Yukio s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand un morceau de papier tomba aux pieds de Kath. On aurait dit une sorte de carte de visite… La jeune femme s'en saisit et fronça les sourcils :

« _Ta « liberté » en dépends, rejoint nous à l'orée de la forêt avant 23h, sinon il mourra. »_

Yukio voulu lire ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit mais Kath l'en empêcha.

- Yukio ?

- Dis-moi ce qu'il y a d'écrit sur cette fichue carte.

- Il est écrit que Pearl ne reviendra pas en cours demain.

- Quoi ?

Le ton de la jeune femme était sec et dur. Comme un grondement au fond de sa gorge. Ses pupilles s'étaient réduites à une fente et l'azur s'était changé en or. Quelques écailles se profilaient à nouveau sur sa peau et la colère se lisait aisément sur tout son corps. Yukio finit par comprendre que cette « traîtresse » était la sniper de prestige et aussi qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il accompagne l'hybride. Non, il comprit qu'il était préférable pour lui de ne pas essayer de la suivre. Samaëlle tourna le dos au jeune homme qui lui murmura un bref « je te le confie ». Quand Yukio fut à une distance raisonnable, les cornes de la jeune femme percèrent sur son crâne, sa queue de démon fouetta l'air et un cri de colère traversa la barrière que formaient ses crocs aiguisés. Pearl avait réveillé le jouet de Méphisto, Pearl allait s'en mordre les doigts.

* * *

Nous étions presque à l'heure prévue et notre hybride venait d'arriver à l'orée de la forêt. Tel un animal, Kath huma l'air et perçut l'odeur de Rin, quelque part aux alentours. Après avoir humé à nouveau, la demoiselle put sentir cette fois l'odeur de Pearl, l'odeur du sang. Une très forte odeur de sang, à tel point que les pupilles de K26 s'amincirent encore. Sa forme de démon prenait le dessus… tant et si bien qu'il lui fallut luter pour empêcher ses ailes de déchirer la peau de son dos. Une transformation houleuse, désordonnée et diaboliquement douloureuse… Il avait été indispensable que la jeune femme apprenne à retenir ses pulsions. Ses ongles poussèrent à vue d'œil et devenait presque comme des griffes, aussi acérées que celle d'un raptor. Ses mains, elles, s'étaient complètement recouvertes d'écailles jusqu'aux avant-bras.

Katherin voulu avancer d'un pas tout en humant encore l'air, mais un drôle de sifflement fendit l'air. La belle n'eut que le temps de décaler sa tête de quelques centimètres pour éviter de se retrouver avec une tête explosée, cependant, sa corne droite se brisa sous l'impact, arrachant un cri de douleur à l'hybride. La demoiselle porta sa main droite à la tête : La corne avait failli s'arracher de son crâne et la peau tout autour était sanguinolente. Son sang de démon fit cependant son « travail » et son métabolisme plus rapide fit qu'elle commençait déjà à cicatriser. La douleur ne s'était pas absentée pour autant et ne faisait qu'augmenter encore la rage de la brune.

Alors elle voulait la jouer comme ça ? Dommage pour elle, avec cette balle, elle avait révélé sa position. Kath courut vers les bois avec l'intention de déchiqueter le corps frêle et fragile de cette pauvre humaine de Pearl, mais une balle de sniper à ses pieds la stoppa net.

- Sors de ton trou.

Kath entendit le bruit d'un changement de chargeur dans un revolver, puis elle aperçut la rouquine descendre d'un arbre et avancer prudemment, le Desert Eagle pointé sur son ennemie.

Un sourire fendit le visage de Kath en deux. Pearl avait peur. Pearl utilisait de grands mots, Pearl faisait de beau discours, Pearl était douée pour tuer des humains et de paisibles démons, mais Pearl était fragile, Pearl avait toujours voulu prendre K26 pour une rivale, Pearl avait peur. Elle avait peur de son côté inhumain, peur de l'éducation qu'elle avait reçu… Oui, Pearl avait peur de mourir. Son cœur tambourinait sa poitrine, ses jambes tremblaient et son esprit se focalisait sur le maintien de son arme. Notre rousse pulpeuse avait vu Samaëlle déchiqueter des corps sous les ordres de son père, démon lui aussi. Elle savait que K26 avait une force hors du commun et que les os n'étaient que bois sec pour elle. Pearl s'imaginait que le contact humain aurait adouci et affaibli sa « rivale », mais l'aura qu'elle dégageait en ce moment… C'était le chat qui se délectait à l'idée de briser les reins de la souris qu'il a face à lui afin de pouvoir mieux jouer avec.

L'hybride fit un pas, la Sniper recula au même rythme, puis une fois encore, et une troisième fois avant que la rousse ne senti l'écorce d'un arbre dans son dos et aperçut le sourire carnassier et vorace de son opposante.

Tout se passa très vite, Kath voulu se jeter sur la rousse qui esquiva de justesse. La brune ôta ses griffes de l'écorce et huma l'air avec délice : le sang de Pearl ruisselait le long de sa jambe blessée.

Cette dernière se reprit et tira dans le pied de Kath qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Un second cri s'éleva dans la nuit et le bruit sourd que Pearl perçut lui confirma que sa cible était au sol. Ignorant sa douleur à la jambe, la rousse avança vers le corps de K26 et tira d'autres balles : une sur chaque genou et sur chaque coude. Histoire d'immobiliser le démon qui la fixait avec haine. Pearl sourit, c'était sa victoire. Cette peste allait mourir. Elle retrouverait toute sa gloire !

La rousse pointa son arme sur la tête de son ennemie, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Son expression s'atténua lorsqu'elle entendit un rire sous elle. Pearl chercha la cause de l'amusement de cette saloperie d'expérience. Ses articulations avait déjà bien commencé à cicatrisé, mais ce n'était pas ça, la raison. La rouquine vit alors un cercle dessiné avec le sang de sa victime au bout du bras droit de cette dernière. Un cercle d'invocation ? Les yeux de Pearl s'élargirent encore et Kath riait dorénavant aux éclats. Elle sentit des crocs se planter dans son poignet gauche, hurla de douleur et lâcha son arme. Deux bras l'enlacèrent aux niveaux de la gorge et essayèrent de l'étrangler. Deux succubes. C'étaient deux succubes qu'elle avait invoqué. Il était vrai que sa « mère » en était la maîtresse… Mais de là à imaginer qu'elle avait appris à les invoquer… Méphisto, jusqu'où es-tu allé ? À quel point cette ignominie était-elle devenue forte ? Elle devait l'éliminer. Cette chose devait disparaître. Kath mit un certain temps avant de pouvoir se relever et la force des succubes était relativement médiocre. Elles n'étaient pas censées combattre. K26 planta ses yeux reptiliens dans les yeux émeraude de la pulpeuse tireuse d'élite. Le projet hybride s'apprêta à porter le coup fatal quand Pearl sorti de sa main libre un couteau de sous son manteau et poignarda le ventre de la brune. Les yeux jaunes virèrent à nouveau au bleu, puis repassèrent au jaune. Les succubes se volatilisèrent et le front de la poignardée se posa sur l'épaule de la rousse qui poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle ôta la lame du ventre de son ennemie vaincue puis tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de la quasi-démone.

- Rin…

Pearl sursauta en entendant la voix de la censée morte. Les mains griffues se resserrèrent autour de chaque bras de la rousse et la brune se mit à nouveau à rire, avant d'arracher la jugulaire de Pearl d'un coup de croc dévastateur. La rousse hurla, s'effondra au sol et tentait de respirer, en vain. Ainsi, elle suffoqua, se « noyant » dans son propre sang.

* * *

Pearl n'avait rien compris. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette victoire lui filait entre les doigts ? Son tuteur serait déçu, incroyablement déçu d'apprendre qu'elle avait échoué… Cet homme, c'est tout ce que la rousse avait… Il l'avait ramassée alors qu'elle n'était qu'une clocharde blottie contre le cadavre puant de sa mère. Il l'avait éduquée, lui avait appris à manier une arme… Cet homme, c'était toute sa vie… Combien aurait-elle donné pour qu'elle puisse oser l'appeler « Papa » ou ne serait-ce que « Père » comme cette garce avait appelé Méphisto ?! Pourquoi elle, elle avait eu ce semblant de lien ?! Pourquoi lui avait on donné tout ce dont elle avait rêvé ? Sa mère avait été une putain. Un père ? Elle n'en avait jamais eu. Sa vie s'était résumée au Vatican, à des assassinats, à du sang. « Ce qui commence dans le sang, se termine dans le sang… ». Katherin se pencha au-dessus de son corps. La vue de la rousse était brouillée et la pauvre humaine ne parvenait même plus à hurler sa haine envers son ennemie jurée. L'hybride s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et lui murmura quelque chose :

- C'est ton tuteur qui m'a ordonnée de faire ça.

Les yeux de la rousse se remplirent de larme. Quelque part, elle n'en était pas surprise. Elle avait été stupide de croire en ces hommes qui ne savaient que faire souffrir les êtres vivants autour d'eux. Le regard compatissant de K26 en disait long : la brune avait autant souffert qu'elle. Ces gens n'étaient que des pourris… C'était sans doute pour ça que Rin Okumura était encore en vie. Katherin était devenue plus humaine, moins rigide. La brune avait appris la pitié. Elles ne se quitteraient pas amies, mais plus ennemies. Pearl usa de ses dernières forces pour indiquer une cabane plus loin, et pour tendre son couteau à Samaëlle.

- S'il… te… plait…

Katherin saisit la lame, prit la main de sa victime et prononça quelques mots :

- Repose en paix, tes souffrances s'arrêtent-là.

Et la lame en acier se glissa jusqu'au cœur de sa propriétaire… Kath lâcha la main de Pearl et lui ferma les paupières. Un fin sourire sur le visage paisible de la rousse s'était dessiné comme pour dire merci au projet scientifique. Kath essuya les joues de son ancienne ennemie, se redressa et huma l'air à nouveau en se tenant le bras. Son cœur tambourinait dans son crâne, la blessure n'était pas encore guérie… fichue balle en argent… C'est là que la belle perçut une odeur familière…

* * *

Méphisto, confortablement installé sur son fauteuil volant avait observé toute la scène et se pourléchait les lèvres à la vision de sa création qui n'avait en rien perdu de sa puissance malgré son « humanisation ». Il trouva cette fin particulièrement théâtrale, voire même un peu pathétique sur les bords, mais qu'importe, son petit jouet bouillait de colère. Il s'occupa d'enfermer le corps de l'envoyée du Vatican dans un « autre endroit » grâce à ses pouvoirs et sa « progéniture » se tourna vers lui.

- Tu me sembles bien en colère ma chère petite.

- Méphisto… Je détruirais le Vatican.

Un léger rire s'échappa des lèvres de son géniteur et celui-ci commença à compter en allemand puis à claquer des doigts. Une lourde fatigue envahit alors le corps de K26 qui tomba comme une mouche.

Samaël, le maître du temps et second de l'enfer, ne put empêcher un sourire diabolique de fendre son visage en deux. Il se mordit les index, se retenant de rire comme un dément. TOUT ! Absolument TOUT fonctionnait comme il l'avait souhaité ! Ces vieux croûtons courraient droit à leur perte…

* * *

Rin s'éveilla en se frottant les yeux. Où était-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée… Ah, maintenant il se souvenait ! il avait été avec Pearl pour manger un bout après les cours, et puis… il avait dû s'endormir… Il vérifia son portable : 15 appels en absence de son frère… 20 de Shiemi. Ola, il aurait peut-être du prévenir qu'il partait ?

Comme il n'y avait aucune trace de la rouquine, le jeune demi-démon sortit de la cabane et aperçu un corps, puis l'odeur de Kath. Paniqué, il courut vers elle et observa ses blessures. La vision du corps inerte de la demoiselle fit monter une colère si grande en lui que ses flammes surgirent sans prévenir. La chaleur des flammes bleues vint chatouiller les écailles de la presque démone et elle poussa un gémissement. S'apercevant qu'elle était encore en vie, la colère retomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Le jeune homme se débrouilla pour caler la demoiselle dans ses bras afin de la ramener dans sa chambre. Il se mit à rougir à mi-chemin lorsqu'il sentit les bras de la blessée se resserrer autour de lui tandis qu'elle murmurait son prénom.

* * *

- Yukio, ouvre moi !

Le jeune homme à lunettes se précipita sur la porte en reconnaissant la voix de son frangin. Le soulagement put se lire aisément sur son visage durant une demi-seconde, puis il vit le corps de Katherin.

- Installe-la sur ton lit, j'arrive avec de quoi la soigner.

Rin fut surpris de la réaction qu'avait eue son frère, lui qui avait été si froid depuis le début avec elle… Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et obtempéra. Il laissa ainsi Yukio s'occuper des blessures de la demoiselle.

- Où est Pearl ?

- Bah, j'en sais rien, pourquoi, tu veux te la faire le bigleux ?

- Ce n'est pas franchement le moment de rire, grand-frère.

Rin revint à la réalité. Yukio venait de terminer de panser les blessures de la brune qui semblait déjà aller mieux. La nuit était déjà bien entamée. Yukio proposa à Rin de lui coller un matelas sur le sol, mais ce dernier refusa et resta au chevet de l'hybride toute la nuit, tant et si bien qu'il finit par s'endormir en lui tenant la main.

* * *

Katherin ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait mal partout. La brune avait repris sa forme humaine mais son corps la faisait horriblement souffrir. Ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle observa un peu partout autour d'elle et aperçu Rin qui dormait à son chevet. La demoiselle ne sentit pas ce tendre sourire se dessiner sur son propre visage. Elle voulut passer la main gauche dans la chevelure du brun quand son regard percuta une photo. Un homme, grand, avec des lunettes et deux enfants. Sauf que cet homme arborait une chevelure immaculée… Un sourire immense illumina le visage de la belle qui sauta presque sur le cadre :

- CHEVEUX BLANCS !


End file.
